Yumesan
by Nakokun
Summary: Len debe ir a EEUU para la segunda parte dle torneo de los Shamanes... Pero Hao aparece, y parece tener intenciones nada buenas con Maris y Minako... FINAL
1. Maris y Minako en Estados Unidos

Yumesan

1: Maris y Minako en Estados Unidos

Maris pasó los últimos días con Len antes de su viaje a Estados Unidos. Maris volvería a Corrientes. La pareja no se separaba por nada, y Ryo y Horo Horo se convencieron que sí, que Len sí se podía enamorar. Ni siquiera hacían bromas al respecto. Maris cocinaba para Len todos los días, a veces comida china y a veces comida argentina. Y a Len le gustaba mucho, en especial si Maris la preparaba para él. Se la daba en la boca, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Manta y Minako también se llevaban muy bien. Minako no sabía cocinar tan bien como Maris, le salía mejor la repostería. Todos los días le levaba a Manta galletitas, las mismas que Maris le había dado a Yoh cuando se moría de sueño.

Los padres de Maris habían aceptado que su hija se quedara un tiempo más en Japón, había mejorado mucho en los estudios y escribía mejor que antes. Cuando había partido a Japón, llevaba en la cartera de proyectos un libro sobre una Samurai que se dividía en dos, una no tenía sombra pero sí el cuerpo, y la otra había creado un cuerpo sin sombra, que al final terminaban peleando entre sí por las dos personas que más amaban. Pero el final había cambiado. Ahora, era un final feliz.

Jamás vieron a Len tan feliz como en ésos días. Cuando tuvieron que separarse, Maris le dio a cada uno sus galletitas, pero a Len le dio un corazón de chocolate, con el rostro de Len dibujado con chocolate de otro color. Adentro había bombones de almendras. Y una sorpresa que Len sólo descubrió cuando llegó a destino.

-Vaya, vaya, así que has pasado a la siguiente etapa- dijo una voz a espaldas de todos, cuando estaban por despedirse.

Era Hao. Miró a todos sonriendo.

-Yo puedo viajar con mi posesión de almas, no necesito un avión- miró a Yoh –Espero que te vuelvas más fuerte, Yoh-

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en Manta, que estaba en los brazos de Minako, y en Maris, quien estaba abrazada a Len.

-Así que aún quedaban Portadores de Sombra... – dijo Hao, complacido –Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto- y le guiñó un ojo a Maris.

Len se enojó, pero una gran fuerza tiró a todos al piso, menos a Maris, quien tomó a Len, y Minako, quien no soltó a Manta. Hao se iba volando en un gran ser rojo y blanco, con otras personas a las que no pudieron ver bien.

Ése fue el primer encuentro de Hao con ellos.

-Len, por favor, cuídate- le repetía Maris –Ése Hao parece ser fuerte-

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré sola- le dijo Len y se dieron un último beso –Hasta pronto-

-Hasta pronto-

El avión se elevó entre las nubes.

-Lo extrañaré... – decía Maris al ver elevarse el avión.

-Ya sé, pero yo siempre estoy contigo, acuérdate- le dijo Minako, abrazándola.

-Eres una muy buena amiga, Minako, te lo agradezco mucho-

-Sí, lo sé-

Maris volvió a Argentina, junto con Minako. Aún allí, sabiendo que Len estaba en el mismo continente que ella, Maris lo extrañaba. Las clases estaban por terminar, y Maris aprobó tercer año. Estaba adelantada dos años pero se llevaba bien con los otros alumnos. Y en especial con Minako, quien albergaba la esperanza de ser algo más que una amiga para Maris algún día.

Llegaron las vacaciones. Maris no hacía otra cosa que soñar con Len de día, y soñar con Len de noche. Todas las noches intentaba ver a su amor, y se encontraba con que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Y que siempre la recordaba. A veces entraba en sus sueños, y permanecían toda la noche abrazados, sintiendo el calor de sus almas. Minako a veces sentía la tentación de entrar y plantarle un beso en los labios a Maris, pero entendía que su amiga amaba a Len.

En Japón, Ana no demostraba su preocupación con gestos, pero sí con actos. A los pocos días de la partida de Yoh llamó a Manta para que la llevara a una montaña al norte de Japón. Iba a buscar el rosario de los Mil Ochenta, con el cual pudo dominar a los demonios que custodiaban la Bitácora Mágica, la cual guardaba los conocimientos necesarios para que Yoh llegara al siguiente nivel de posesión.

Y, por supuesto, se la llevarían a Yoh.

Mientras tanto, Maris tenía una sensación horrible, desde que había visto a Hao en el aeropuerto. Iban a lastimar a Len, y a todos los que lo acompañaran. Hao tenía una conexión directa con Yoh, y a Hao le importaba mucho que Yoh se volviera fuerte. No le importaba si tenía que matar a los otros para conseguirlo. Y entre ésos otros estaba Len.

Y ella no iba a permitirlo. Si ese Hao quería lastimar a Len, debería pasar por sobre su cadáver. Así que a los pocos días de volver de Japón, les dijo a sus padres que se iría unos días a Estados Unidos. Sus padres suponían que eso iba a pasar, y le aconsejaron que pensara bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Maris se lo prometió, y partió con Minako hacia Estados Unidos.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo, en el mismo aeropuerto, que Ana y los otros. Ana traía la Bitácora Mágica con ella, lo que le daría más poder a Yoh y sus amigos. Pero junto con Ana venían Manta, una chica de pelo rosa a la que no conocían... y Fausto VIII.

Manta se mostraba asustado en su presencia, pero Minako corrió a abrazarlo y se calmó un poco. Pero Fausto no mostraba intenciones de atacar a nadie, pese al olor terrible a muerte que exhalaba. Para dos Tigres de Agua era demasiado fácil sentir ése tipo de olores.

-Debemos encontrar a Yoh cuanto antes- dijo Ana –Pero Manta no tiene vehículos en este país, así que ustedes dos deberán localizarlos y llevarnos a todos hacia ellos- dirigiéndose a Maris y Minako.

El grupo de Yoh había tenido sobresalto tras sobresalto. Alguien había estropeado el avión de Len. Se habían encontrado con las cinco Lilis, con una de las archienemigas de la líder de las cinco Lilis, con un ejército de Shamanes al servicio de Hao, con los Guerreros X, con una ciudad fantasma y hasta con un Shaman que se creía vampiro.

Len peleaba con más brío que nunca, y era el único, junto a Yoh, que quedaba en pie a lo último, en especial cuando tres chicas con tres muñecos poseídos por grandes asesinos los atacaron.

Y fue entonces cuando Len volvió a ver a Maris.

¡Vaya, no me imaginaba que podían hacer esto- gritó Manta a Minako para que lo oyera.

¡Es sólo uno de los poderes que tiene los Portadores de Sombra- le dijo Minako.

Todo el grupo iba montado en dos tigres azules con rayas negras. Eran gigantes, medían cuatro metros del lomo al piso, y el grupo se había dividido así; Minako, Manta, Ana y la chica de pelo rosa –se llamaba Tamao- en uno, y Jun, Lee Bruce Long, Fausto y Maris en el otro. Ése era otro de los poderes de todo Portador después de la separación. Compartían todo poder por igual, incluso el de aparecer físicamente los espíritus de sus animales sagrados. Las dos chicas estaban vestidas con sus trajes de Tigres de Agua.

-Eres una digna novia de Len- le dijo Jun a Maris en el oído.

-Gracias, Jun- le dijo Maris, sonrojándose.

-Nunca lo había visto tan feliz, te quiere mucho más de lo que imaginas- siguió Jun –Cuando vio que tú no estabas, salió como loco para tu país. Estaba desesperado por verte. Y creo que tú tampoco toleras la distancia... –

Maris sonrió y asintió. Todavía estaba sonrojada.

Pararon en el camino para comer. Estaban en un camino de montaña, y Maris y Minako mostraron todo lo que habían traído desde su país. Ana no dijo nada, pero Jun y Tamao la felicitaron. Era muy buena cocinera. Cuando estaban por irse, apareció sobre una roca alguien que no esperaban volver a ver tan pronto.

Hao.

-Vaya, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo él con una sonrisa.

¡Es Hao- gritó Manta, y Minako se agachó para abrazarlo. Miraba a Hao desafiante, pero él no la miraba a ella.

Miraba a Minako y Ana. La primera lo miraba seria, la segunda desafiante.

-Sacerdotisa Ana, eres una digna esposa para un miembro del clan Asakura- dijo Hao –Me complace saber que Yoh es tu prometido-

¿Y a ti qué te importa- de pronto Ana estaba a medio metro de él, en la base de la roca.

¿Ana, cómo llegaste hasta allí- le pregunto Manta, asombrado, entre los brazos de Minako.

-Sí me incumbe, Ana- Hao bajó y se puso cara a cara con Ana. Ella estaba sorprendida –Pronto nos conoceremos mejor... –

Ana intentó darle una bofetada, pero Hao le tomó la mano.

¡DETUVO LA SÚPER BOFETADA DE ANA- Manta estaba con la mandíbula en el piso.

Ana intentó golpearlo con la otra mano, pero Hao había desaparecido.

Ahora estaba frente a Maris.

-Y tú eres otra chica muy atractiva... Lástima que no seas una Shaman, serían muy poderosa... – se estaba acercando demasiado. Ana estaba sorprendida. Maris y los otros, más –Cuando todo termine, me quedaré con las dos. Ana es muy fuerte, pero tú obtuviste tu fortaleza por caminos más difíciles, que muchos Shamanes habrían abandonado. Sé que antes, cuando te fusionaste con Minako, renunciaste a tus poderes de Shaman, pero que ahora han vuelto. Y es una verdadera lástima –ahora la tenía arrinconada contra la pared de roca, y le había tomado la barbilla –que no hayas participado en el Torneo de los Shamanes. Luego de la separación no tienes más restricciones, y podrías haber entrado sin problemas, lo sé... y podrías haber venido conmigo, como más que compañeros... –

Iba a besar a Maris. Pero ella reaccionó antes que sus labios se tocaran. Le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo lanzó tres metros hacia atrás, donde Ana le pegó una de sus bofetadas famosas.

-Ella tiene suficiente sentido común para no haberlo hecho- dijo Ana –Yoh será el Rey Shaman, y no permitiré que nadie lo impida-

Hao se levantó. Estaba sorprendido, pero seguía sonriendo.

-Vaya, creo que serás mas difícil de convencer de lo que creí, pero ponto estarás conmigo... –

Y desapareció.

Lo que todos se preguntaban era a quién se dirigía Hao. ¿A Maris o Ana? Manta tenía serias dudas, pero Minako no. Y Jun tampoco.

Siguieron viaje con más rapidez que antes. Maris sentía el aura de Len y de Yoh, pero eran débiles. A Horo Horo, Ryo y otro Shaman que no conocía los sentía de forma casi agotada, como si estuvieran desmayados. Corrieron más rápido, y llegaron justo para detener el tiro de gracia de las tres chicas.

Ana usó a los dos demonios que contenía la Bitácora Mágica, mientras que Maris usó un escudo. Las chicas huyeron.

¡Len, Yoh- exclamó Maris ¿Están bien¿Y los otros tres-

-Nos atacaron. Son seguidoras de Hao- dijo Yoh.

-Ésas son fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para noquearme- le dijo Len. Maris corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Len le correspondió, y se dieron un beso en los labios.

-Hola, Len- le dijo Jun al oído.

Len se sobresaltó. Se sorprendió mucho al ver allí a su hermana y a Lee.

Maris y Minako curaron a Horo Horo, Ryo y a Chocolove. Sus poderes de agua eran curativos también, le explicó Jun a Manta y a Tamao. Yoh le presentó a Chocolove, quien se abstuvo de decir bromas a ver a tantas chicas lindas recién llegadas. El grupo siguió camino, en los tigres de Maris y Minako. Ya que habían sido una carga para la señorita Ana, debían retribuirles a todos de alguna manera.

Ésta vez, Maris fue con Len.

Y más atrás, para no molestarlos, iban Fausto, Jun, Lee, Tamao y Ryo.

En el otro tigre iban Ana, Yoh, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Manta y Minako.

Y Hao los observaba a todos.

-Muy pronto... Serás mía-

Guts! Nakoruru de nuevo, con otro Fanfic de Shaman King. Me encanta esta serie, no la puedo dejar de ver aunque esté "El clon" en el mismo horario. Al fin y al cabo, la calidad se impone. Y SK es mejor que cualquier novela! Está comprobado científicamente.

Éste Fanfic se desarrollará en la segunda temporada, después que Lizer dejara a Yoh y su grupo para unirse a los Soldados X. Es que las cosas no podían terminar así, Maris y Minako volvieron y se quedarán por unos cuantos capítulos. Ahora no arriesgo números, serán los capítulos que salgan. Hao interesado en Maris... Pobre chica, parece que los malos se ven atraídos por ella, veremos qué pasa...

Espero sus mails, respondo a todo lo que llega.

Chau

Nakoruru. 


	2. La aldea apache

Yumesan

2: La aldea apache

Ana no hizo comentarios acerca de lo que había pasado. Len no se separaba de Maris, ni ella de él, y Manta y Minako se había hecho muy buenos amigos. Fausto no hablaba con nadie. Chocolove estaba muy interesado en todas las chicas nuevas. Con Maris y Minako hablaban sobre sus poderes. Chocolove tenía como acompañante a un espíritu felino, y las dos chicas tenían algo similar que les daba sus poderes.

Ana les entregó los conocimientos de la Bitácora Mágica, y todo el grupo pudo evolucionar al siguiente nivel. Justo a tiempo, porque llegaron los Soldados X. Y Lizer venía con ellos. Ryo casi tiene un ataque al ver a Lizer con los Soldados X. Y los Soldados X le informan a Yoh que Hao no es otro que su gemelo.

Después empezaron a atacarlos. Amidamaru no podía fusionarse con Yoh por estar pasando por un cambio importante, pero todos, incluso Maris y Minako ayudaron a hacer tiempo. Los Soldados X se sorprendieron al ver a dos Portadoras entre el grupo. No las tenían registradas.

¿Qué hacen dos de ustedes con Yoh Asakura?- preguntó uno de los Soldados X -¿Acaso participan en el torneo de los Shamanes?-

No- dijo Maris –Sólo vinimos para ayudar a nuestros amigos-

Ustedes también poseen un gran poder espiritual. ¿Acaso saben que están en el lado equivocado?-

Nosotras sabemos muy bien cuál es el lado equivocado- dijo Minako, y lanzó a Cupido, el espíritu contra el cual estaba peleando, contra su dueña -¡Hielo!-

El espíritu Cupido fue rodeado por algo que se parecía al hielo, pero que no se derretía. El espíritu no podía moverse, y los Soldados X se sorprendieron.

Amidamaru terminó su transformación, y se unió a Yoh. Ahora, gracias a otra espada, Harusame se volvió una espada enorme, con la cual derrotaron a los Soldados X

El grupo viajó guiado por los poderes de Maris y Minako, quienes percibían por dónde debían ir. Llegaron a un pueblo que parecía sacado de las películas del Oeste. Allí había puros Shamanes, y se encontraron con un trío de Shamanes egipcios que decían ser de la clase sagrada. Pero los Soldados X llegaron con "la Dama de hierro" y los desafiaron.

En principio los Shamanes de Egipto demostraron un gran entusiasmo, pero los Soldados X –el jefe, la Dama de hierro y Lizer- los derrotaron. La Dama de hierro salió de sarcófago donde se encontraba, y todos pudieron ver que estaba rodeada de espinas. Ella dijo que era porque el mundo estaba en un gran caos, y que ella sentía todo ese dolor, y que purificaría el mundo.

Les preguntó a los Shamanes egipcios –que ya no tenían sus posesiones- si se arrepentían de sus pecados. Los tenía atrapados en viejos métodos de torturas, como una jaula en forma humana y dos sillas similares a la eléctricas, pero de madera. Fue entonces cuando apareció su espíritu acompañante, una deidad de la justicia de una de las civilizaciones más antiguas del mundo.

Por favor, elimina a éstos seres- le dijo la Dama de hierro.

¡No lo hagas!- gritó Yoh, pero el espíritu ya hacía silbar su hacha.

Pero el golpe no llegó.

Alguien había interpuesto dos lanzas de hielo.

Maris y Minako.

Todos se sorprendieron, en especial Chocolove. Minako estaba a su lado un segundo antes. ¿Cómo habían podido hacer eso en menos de un segundo?

Lizer y el jefe de los Soldados X también estaban sorprendidos. Hasta la Dama de hierro, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, se mostraba sorprendida.

Portadora y Sombra que ya se han separado¿qué están haciendo¿Acaso ustedes tampoco se arrepienten de sus pecados?- les preguntó.

Todos empezaron a murmurar. Las Portadoras de Sombra no se veían nunca, en especial en Estados Unidos. Muchos miraron al grupo de Yoh, y se preguntaban cómo se había juntado un grupo así.

No sabemos quién eres, pero no tienes derecho a matar a nadie- dijo Minako.

¿Pero cómo se atreven a hacerla frente a la Dama de hierro!- les gritó el jefe de los Soldados X.

Porque todo aquél que mata es un asesino- dijo Maris –Tenga las razones que tenga para hacerlo-

La Dama de hierro intentó atacarlas, pero Maris y Minako resistieron. Había algo que Len y los otros no habían visto nunca, pero no sabían qué era. La batalla entre La Dama de hierro y ellas dos era pareja. Maris y Minako actuaban como si fueran gemelas, vestidas como Tigres de Agua. Era el mismo traje que había visto Len la primera vez; malla azul con rayas negras, guantes hasta el codo y botas hasta las rodillas con el mismo diseño. Y tenían dos alas transparentes en la espalda, como si fueran de libélulas. Y su pelo se había vuelto negro, al igual que sus ojos. Len, Jun y Ana sabían que cuando peleaban, las Portadoras y sus Sombras sufrían esos cambios, pero los otros no.

Se han vuelto muy fuertes- dijo Ana en voz baja, pero Manta la oyó.

Tanto la Dama de hierro como Maris y Minako no cedían terreno por nada. Los Shamanes egipcios ya habían sido liberados, pero no se habían ido.

En cierto momento, las tres pararon. La Dama de hierro sonrió.

Son mucho más fuertes de lo que me habían dicho. Deberían venir con nosotros, y les mostraríamos el verdadero camino, para que se arrepientan de sus pecados- dijo ella.

Nosotros ya elegimos nuestro camino, gracias- dijo Maris.

Es una lástima que sea así- la Dama de hierro volvió a su encierro –Entonces no nos quedará otra salida que volver a enfrentarnos hasta que se arrepientan de sus pecados-

El trío desapareció.

Vaya, no sabía que tenían ésos poderes- dijo Horo Horo.

Es algo que hemos aprendido hace poco, practicando con Len... – dijo Maris, sonriendo, y abrazándolo. Len le correspondió. Estaban cenando en un restaurante. Los Shamanes los miraban, en especial a Maris y Minako. En sus manos izquierdas ahora se notaban más que nunca las gemas de Portadora de Sombra. Los brazaletes desaparecían cuando la portadora se separaba de su Sombra.

Pues creo que les dieron un buen vapuleo a la chica esa del sarcófago de torturas porque se fue sin matar a los tres Shamanes con máscaras raras de Egipto... – dijo Chocolove.

Ella es una chica que está convencida de que lo que hace está bien- dijo Minako –Y no le importa matar para demostrarlo. ¿Era esa la que decía que estaba más cerca de Dios que ningún otro ser?-

Pues creo que a ésos Soldados X les faltan algunas cosas en el balero- dijo Chocolove.

Pero la forma en que peleaban era impresionante- dijo Manta –Fue un empate técnico, pero sus ataques de hielo todavía están allí. Ya pasaron cinco horas, y no se han derretido-

Es porque esperan a la mañana para mostrarnos algo- dijo Maris con una sonrisa.

¿Para mostrarnos algo?- preguntó Len.

Sí, y es algo especial... Sobre todo para ti, Len- dijo Maris y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron antes del amanecer. Len y Maris se encontraron y se dieron un beso antes de ir hacia la ventana. Incluso Ana estaba allí, y los espíritus acompañantes también tenían curiosidad.

Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol aparecieron, apareció algo en el cielo. Eran rayos de luces multicolores, como si fueran un gran mantel estelar.

Horo Horo lo reconoció enseguida. Era la Aurora Boreal.

Todos los Shamanes que habían madrugado se maravillaron del espectáculo, hasta que todo el hielo se evaporó. El espectáculo duró una hora, y durante todo ése tiempo Len y Maris no se habían soltado. Minako suspiró. Ya era imposible que Maris le prestara atención como ella quería... Pero al menos tenía a Chocolove y a Manta, dos buenos chicos.

Al menos, el patear para los dos lados tenía sus ventajas...

Debían llegar a la Aldea de los Apaches. Pudieron averiguar, gracias a cinco espíritus de unos guerreros que habían vivido hace quinientos años, hacia dónde debían ir, pero Maris y Minako los llevaron justo donde debían estar, y de la noche a la mañana surgió una gran montaña frente a ellos.

Adentro había un lago azul. Los espíritus fueron a averiguar, y encontraron una cueva sumergida que llevaba a alguna parte. Maris y Minako decidieron ir con ellos, ya que eran seres de agua. Se transformaron en su elemento, y ayudaron a todos a nadar hacia la otra punta de la cueva, si la había. Cuando todos –menos Maris y Minako, quienes podían respirar bajo el agua- ya habían nadado por mucho tiempo bajo el agua, y el aire se les iba terminando, las dos _sintieron_ más que vieron –porque no se veía nada más que las paredes de la cueva submarina- que arriba había una salida, y subieron. Los otros lo siguieron, medio desesperados por aire.

Estaban en un lago dentro de una cueva. La siguieron, pero después de caminar horas llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida. Cuando intentaron volver atrás, el otro lado también estaba sellado. Los espíritus y las dos chicas sentían algo en el aire, y todo se desvaneció en medio de una luz que los cegaba.

Cuando Len despertó, estaba en una cuidad desierta. Y abandonada hace mucho. No pudo encontrar a Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryu, Chocolove o Fausto en la ciudad. Sólo encontró la tabla de Horo Horo, hecha pedazos, como si algo muy caliente la hubiera golpeado. Más adelante, cerca de un bosque, la espada quebrada de Yoh. Y en el borde mismo de los árboles, la lanza de Maris, sin brillo, derritiéndose al Sol.

Len corrió por el bosque, buscándolos. Llegó hasta un claro, donde había un gran árbol. Y entre sus ramas, desmayados estaban todos. Chocolove, Horo horo, Ryu, Fausto, Yoh y Minako. Y Maris. No les podía ver el rostro, ni sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí, pero Len corrió hacia ellos.

Una barrera se lo impidió, y unas voces le hablaron.

"Lárgate"

¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Len.

"¡Lárgate!"

No sin ellos-

"¡LÁRGATE!"

Len se lanzó contra el escudo, pero algo lo hizo rebotar, y cayó mal sobre el piso.

"¿Acaso prefieres la muerte?"

El cielo se volvió negro. Len no podía ver nada más que el árbol rodeado por el escudo invisible.

No- dijo Len levantándose -¡Pero no pienso irme de aquí son todos ellos¡¡¡Y MENOS SIN MARIS!"

Len se lanzó al ataque, con toda su fuerza. Le pegó al escudo, que esta vez no lo hizo rebotar. Se volvió blanco y se quebró, dejando ver...

Len se quedó boquiabierto. Estaba en un barranco, y frente a él, una gran columna de luz que llegaba hasta el techo de la gran caverna donde estaba.

Cuando despertó, ésta vez sí, Maris estaba a su lado. Lo había estado abrazando todo el tiempo, y se alegró mucho al verlo despertar.

Habían llegado.

Estaban en la aldea apache. Manta, Jun, Lee, Tamao, Minako, Ana y Maris, todos habían llegado. Horo Horo, Ryu, Fausto, Yoh y Chocolove estaban con ellas.

¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó Horo Horo.

Cuando desaparecieron bajo la superficie se abrió una puerta que daba a una cueva azul, y nos trajo hasta aquí- dijo Minako.

El Torneo de los Shamanes empezaría en poco tiempo. Len entrenaba con Maris, Yoh ere entrenado tortuosamente por Ana, y Horo Horo por su hermana Pilika, quien había venido a verlo. Choclove entrenaba con Minako, y Ryu entrenaba con todos. Fausto entrenaba contra Minako, y le costaba trabajo mantenerse. Las dos chicas tenían mucho más poder del que demostraban.

Pero algo raro pasó. Silver apareció frente a Maris y Len, quienes estaban con Minako, Jun y Lee en el barranco donde Len había visto a loa Grandes Espíritus, la columna de luz. Jun, Lee y Minako estaban por irse y dejar sola a la pareja, cuando Silver apareció.

Portadora y Sombra, los Grandes Espíritus han hablado sobre ustedes- dijo Silver –Han decidido entregarles un Oráculo Virtual, para que participen en el Torneo de los Shamanes-

¡Qué?- se le escapó a Minako.

Pero nosotras no estuvimos en la primera ronda, y nos somos Shamanes- dijo Maris, cuando se repuso de la sorpresa –¿Acaso podemos hacerlo?-

Los Grandes Espíritus así lo quieren. Y tú también, Jun Tao-

¿Eh?- Jun estaba sorprendida. Ella no había participado en el Torneo.

Así lo quieren los Grandes Espíritus- dijo Silver –Extiendan su mano izquierda, por favor-

Todas dudaron, pero le hicieron caso. Tres rayos de luz se separaron de los Grandes Espíritus y rodearon el brazo izquierdo de las tres chicas. Maris ya no llevaba su brazalete, al pasar a la última etapa no lo necesitaba, y sólo quedaba una gema en el dorso de su mano, un rubí. El rayo de luz dio en el medio de la gema, y formó un Oráculo virtual para cada una, pero el de Maris era diferente. No tenía un color definido, sino que cambiaba a cada momento, como si estuviera hecho de humo de colores.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, todas estaban sorprendidas. Len y Lee tenían la boca abierta, y las chicas también. Silver se dispuso para irse.

Yo tampoco sé la razón, pero así lo quieren los Grades Espíritus, y así debe ser- y desapareció

Guts! El segundo capítulo y las cosas se ponen interesantes! Maris, Minako y Jun competirán en el Torneo de los Shamanes... como equipo. Es que son _ellos_, los Grandes Espíritus los que me dictan, yo sólo soy la que lo escribe... Y va para largo todo esto. Debo decirles que ni siquiera yo sé en qué va a terminar todo esto, así que no me pregunte, porque les juro que _no sé_. 


	3. El equipo de las Diosas del Agua

Yumesan

3: El equipo de las Diosas del Agua

La noticia se difundió por toda la aldea. Todos habían visto los rayos de luz salir de los Grandes Espíritus, y hacia quiénes se dirigieron. Ahora los pocos que no las miraban, empezaron a mirar a Maris y a Minako donde quiera que fueran. Jun era la más sorprendida de las tres. Ella no tenía un espíritu acompañante, sino a Lee. Y Maris y Minako no tenían espíritus, eso al menos era lo que pensaban...

Vaya, al fin pudimos encontrarlas- dijo una chica vestida como una mujer japonesa de principios de la era Meiji. Era igual a Minako.

Y han progresado más de lo que pensábamos... el amor les hace muy bien- dijo la otra. Era Yukari.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó Jun.

Ella, Len, Maris Minako y Lee estaban en la playa, mirando el atardecer. Estaban hablando sobre lo que les había pasado en la tarde.

Nosotras sabemos quiénes son- dijo Minako.

Ella- dijo Maris señalando a la que vestía como japonesa –Es Yukari, mi querida amiga japonesa- corrió a abrazarla. Los Portadores de Sombra del elemento agua podían tocar a los espíritus.

Sí, he vuelto porque los Grandes Espíritus me lo solicitaron- dijo Yukari.

Yo yo soy su gemela, ella se llama Mariko- dijo Minako, abrazándola.

Jun, Lee y Len se quedaron boquiabiertos. Maris sabía que Minako había tenido una gemela,pero no se lo había mencionado para no deprimirla. Y Maris pensaba que solo volvería a ver a Yukari en la otra vida.

No tendremos incompatibilidad de movimientos- le dijo Mariko a Minako –Todavía recuerdas el juego de los espejos¿verdad?-

Sí, pero ahora deberemos fusionarnos- le dijo su gemela.

¿Y cómo se hace eso?- preguntó Yukari.

Eso quebró el hechizo en que estaban Len, Jun y Lee. Sólo les quedaba una semana para el inicio del Torneo. Tal vez Maris supiera cómo hacerlo y estuviera familiarizada con la fusión, pero Minako nunca lo había estado como su Portadora. Y les quedaba una semana para aprender a sincronizar movimientos.

Será mejor que empecemos ahora a entrenar- dijo Maris.

Entrenaron cinco horas, y después se fueron a dormí exhaustos. Maris y Yukari combinaban muy bien sus movimientos, al igual que Minako y Mariko. Jun no sabía qué hacer, hasta que Maris le dio un brazalete que había hecho ella misma. Se unió al brazo derecho de Jun, y el brazalete pareció hecho de niebla celeste y azul.

Los colores del agua.

Ahora podría pelear, usando una nueva posesión de objetos. El espíritu de Lee dejó el cuerpo de zombi. Cada vez que lo necesitara, podría hacer la posesión de objetos y luchar como toda una Shaman.

La primera vez que pelearon con los otros seis, Lee tomó el aspecto de un dragón verde, Mariko el de una sirena de hielo y Yukari el de una tigresa de agua con alas transparentes, como si fueran de un ángel con alas de cristal.

Pero a los otros seis les costó vencerlas. Y sólo fue porque ellas estaban desacostumbradas a pelear como Shamanes. La segunda vez ya habían sincronizado sus movimientos, y vencieron a los otros. Maris tenía poderes sobre el agua, Minako sobre el hielo y Jun sobre los vientos. Sus poderes habían aumentado mucho, y destruyeron una gran parte de la costa.

Creo que mejor paramos- dijo Jun, al ver que Len, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Fausto, Yoh y Ryu no se podían levantar. Ayudó a Ryu y a Fausto a levantarse, porque eran los más grandes y ella era la mayor de las tres.

Disculpen, es que nos emocionamos un poquito... – dijo Minako, levantando a Chocolove en un brazo y a Horo Horo en el otro.

Oh, Len lo siento mucho- dijo Maris, ayudándolo a levantarse. Tomó a Yoh con un solo brazo y lo levantó.

Los llevaron a la enfermería. En un día estaban de pie, listos para otro entrenamiento. En el transcurso de la semana, Jun, Maris y Minako dominaron todos sus poderes. Y eran grandes. Ahora todos las miraban, y no entendían cómo tres chicas que ni siquiera había participado en la primera etapa del Torneo de los Shamanes podían entrar en el torneo.

Los equipos se inscribieron el mismo día que Jun, Maris y Minako recibieron a sus espíritus. Las tres serían Diosas del Agua. Fausto, Ryu e Yoh, el Equipo de las Aguas Termales Funbari. Y Horo Horo, Len y Chocolove por el otro, al que Len inscribió como el Equipo de Len. El nombre del equipo de Yoh era porque Ana pensaba abrir un complejo de aguas termales, y Fausto sería el doctor del establecimiento.

Vaya, Ana tiene todo planificado- le dijo Minako a Maris –Se ve que no deja nada al azar-

Es una chica muy lista. Y quiere a Yoh- dijo Maris –Sé que lo quiere mucho, pero le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos-

Pues a mí no me cuesta nada decirles que los tigres del Amazonas se ven muy lindas para ser de agua, como los peces- dijo Chocolove.

¿Como... los... peces?- preguntó Minako, y después se echó a reír con Maris, Mariko y Yukari.

Vaya, se nota que te gusta bromear- le dijo Maris a Chocolove.

En especial si hay chicas tan bonitas como ustedes dos por aquí- dijo Len, quien se aproximó al grupo y abrazó a Maris –Pero no intentes seducir a mi novia¿eh?-

Me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga, Chocolove- le dijo Minako –Entre felinos nos entendemos- y bajó la voz –En especial cuando estamos detrás del mismo objetivo: Maris-

Chocolove se quedó sorprendido por un buen rato, hasta que Minako sonrió.

Es en serio, los Tigres de Agua sabemos más de lo que decimos... –

Las primeras batallas fueron bastante fáciles. Con Maris, Pilika, Ana y Minako entrenándolos, los dos equipos se volvieron más fuertes. Los chicos dormían en una habitación y las chicas en otra, pero Maris y Len siempre se encontraban en sueños...

Y Hao las observaba.

Ésa Portadora de Sombra era mucho más fuerte de lo que mostraba. Pero sí que tenía poderes muy fuertes, algunos tan poderosos como los de él mismo, Hao. Y Maris había demostrado parte de ellos cuando se habían enfrentado contra la Dama de hierro, pero él sabía que tenía un poder mucho mayor que aún no había despertado, más allá de su conversión a Shaman. Había usado ésa energía para fusionarse con Len, pero Hao sabía a la perfección que ése gran poder se regía por la fortaleza del corazón... Y precisamente su corazón sería lo que él se ganaría.

La primera batalla del equipo de las Diosas del agua fue contra el equipo Yankee. Se enfrentaron con Shamanes estadounidenses, que usaban los espíritus de un coyote, un lobo y un águila. Usaban ataques de arena, tierra y rocas, pero no fueron oponentes para las Diosas del Agua. En menos de diez segundos, los mandaron literalmente a volar.

Creo que se nos pasó la mano- dijo Maris, e hizo que uno de sus chorros de agua impidiera ques estrellaran contra el piso. Los bajó con lentitud, y se acercó al equipo Yankee.

Lamento mucho haberles hecho eso- se disculpó, inclinándose –Es que no sé... es que soy bastante nueva en esto-

Fue la batalla más corta de todo el Torneo. Ahora no dejaban de mirarlas ni siquiera cuando ya se habían perdido de vista. Incluso las cinco Lilis, medio deprimidas porque no las habían llamado para pelear. Pero cuando Maris les dijo que ya las llamarían, sus Oráculos Virtuales sonaron al mismo tiempo. Las cinco Lilis pelearían con alguien, al fin y al cabo. Pero Maris sabía contra quién. Contra el equipo Estrella.

Pelearían contra Hao.

Las cinco Lilis se quedaron duras por un buen rato, hasta que Maris les puso enfrente un gran plato con sus galletitas recién sacadas del horno. El olor despertó a las cinco, quienes empezaron a comérselas. Mili, la más pequeña, recibió un paquete de galletitas bañadas con glasé y grageas, y una gran sonrisa de parte de Maris.

Les deseo suerte, ero el equipo de Hao es duro- dijo Maris y volvió a su mesa.

No te pongas celoso Len, a ti también te hice mis galletitas de dulces sueños- le dijo Maris cuando regresó a la mesa.

Le entregó un paquete transparente atado con una cinta roja, lleno de galletitas. Y para que lo otros no se pusieran celosos, un paquete, algo más pequeño, para cada uno, incluida Ana, Tamao y Jun, además de Minako.

Cocinas muy bien, amor- le dijo Len al oído.

Siempre que cocino pienso que le daré un poco de lo que hago a la persona que más amo. Es por eso que me salen mejor las cosas desde mi viaje a Japón- miró a Len sonriendo y lo abrazó.

Ésa noche, Len sintió que alguien se acostaba junto a él. Pero no era nadie de su cuarto; todos estaban dormidos. Ése alguien se había acostado detrás de él, y lo había abrazado por el torso. Len no se movió, pero al ver las manos que lo rodeaban se dio cuenta.

¿Maris?- susurró.

Sí- dijo ella en voz baja, en su oído –Tenía que sentir tu calor... Sobre todo al ver que alguien tan cercano a nosotros peleará contra Hao mañana. Tengo algo de miedo, Len-

Se abrazó con más fuerza a Len. Él sonrió y se dio vuelta, para besar a Maris en los labios. Se miraron con ternura hasta que se durmieron, abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Maris se despertó, Len era el único que quedaba en la habitación. Los otros se habían ido, sin hacer ruido. Miró a Len dormido, con su rostro bañado por los primeros rayos del Sol. Se veía tan tierno cuando dormía... Le dio un beso en los labios y lo despertó.

Despierta, bello durmiente- le dijo Maris, y se levantó.

Len rió y le dio otro beso. Maris se fue a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras Len hacía lo mismo en su habitación. Cuando Maris entró en la pieza, se encontró con Jun, levantada.

No se veía a los espíritus acompañantes ni a las otras chicas por ningún lado.

¿Pasaste una linda noche?- le preguntó Jun, sonriendo.

La pasé con Len... – dijo Maris –es tan cálido cuando duerme... –

Jun dejó ver una gran sonrisa.

¿La pasaron bien?-

No es lo que piensas- dijo Maris, y era verdad –Es sólo que quería estar junto a él y sentir su calor... –

Oh- dijo Jun -¿Y él cómo reaccionó?-

Me abrazó y me besó, y nos quedamos así durante toda la noche... Es tan dulce-

O sea que hasta ahora no te acostaste con nadie- dijo Yukari en su oído.

Maris y Jun saltaron al mismo tiempo.

Yukari¿escuchaste todo?- preguntó Maris, pero sabía la respuesta.

Por supuesto. Sabía que tú eres una chica dulce y tierna, y para nada precipitada. Me encanta eso de ti. Y Len es un chico más maduro de lo que creí. Otro se te hubiera tirado encima en las mismas circunstancias. Es todo un caballero... – dijo Yukari, soñando.

Creo que no deberías escuchar las conversaciones privadas de otros- le dijo Jun.

Entonces se escuchó un estrépito, y Minako, Tamao y Manta salieron del armario y se cayeron al piso.

Y ustedes tampoco- les dijo Maris -¿Qué hacían allí adentro?-

Es que yo... - balbuceó Tamao, sonrojándose –Es que... –

Queríamos saber si te acostaste con Len, pero ahora vemos que no- dijo directamente Minako, levantándose –Manta vino cuando Jun regresaba, y lo metimos al armario con nosotras, él es inocente-

Manta no decía nada. Estaba rojo como un tomate y miraba al suelo.

¿Saben qué estaban haciendo?- les preguntó Jun –Espiando a dos personas. Está muy mal-

Y como castigo, Minako y tú- a Tamao–deberán acompañarme a hacer algunas compras. Hace un año que no salgo a comprarme ropa, y no quiero perderme la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora. Tú también Manta, si es que quieres... –

La verdad es que Maris estaba más animosa que de costumbre. Los chicos no hicieron comentarios acerca de lo que habían visto, excepto Horo Horo, quien no lo resistió.

Oye¿qué pasó anoche con Maris?- le preguntó de repente –Es lo que todos no estamos preguntando-

Los que estaban comiendo se atragantaron. Los espíritus acompañantes casi se caen de la sorpresa. Todos miraron a Len, quien a su vez miraba a Horo Horo.

Vino al cuarto porque quería. Durmió conmigo porque me quiere. Y _sólo_ dormimos. ¿O que pensaban que podríamos haber hecho, con tantas orejas alrededor?- Todos se sonrojaron –no hicimos nada, así que sáquense las dudas ya-

¿Sólo durmieron¿Nada más?- insistió Horo Horo.

Nada más- dijo Len, y tomó su café.

Los hay con suerte, pues- dijo Chocolove –Tienes a una belleza como esa de novia y los dos quieren sentir el calor del otro... Me gustaría estar enamorado así-

Todos miraron a Chocolove. No era un chiste. Tenía una mirada extraña, que no le habían visto nunca. Eso hasta que Minako lo abrazó por detrás.

Hola- le dijo, con una sonrisa –Nos fuimos de compras con las chicas. Y tengo algo especial para ti, pero tendrás que esperar para verlo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

Chocolove estaba colorado y no dijo nada.

Pues parece que ya tienes de quién enamorarte- le dijo Len.

Guts! Parece que Minako no se va a quedar con Manta después de todo, pero así son las cosas. _Ella_ lo quiso así. Y Chocolove también me gusta, es muy gracioso, aunque con las traducciones al japonés no se entienden sus chistes (la mayoría de los que decía ni sabía que era un chiste) pero al menos a Pilika y a Minako les gustan. Ése moreno _me parece_ que se va a quedar con Minako. O quién sabe, porque Minako es a veces de lo más rara... 


	4. Los ojos de Len

Yumesan

4: Los ojos de Len

-Admítelo- le dijo una voz a Horo Horo cuando estaba siendo entrenado por Pilika, a la tarde –estás celoso-

Horo Horo se dio vuelta y vio a Minako, quien corría junto a él con pesas en las manos y en los pies. Mariko no estaba con ella. Los dos corrían por una calle apartada de la aldea.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Horo Horo -¿Celoso¿De quién, de Chocolove?-

-No- dijo Minako, e hizo una pausa -sé que miras más a Maris que el resto de los chicos... Y que le tienes algo de rencor a Len, y que por eso se la pasan discutiendo. Pero desde que llegó Maris, pareces estar más molesto que antes... –

-Maris está con Len. ¿Crees que estoy celoso de ellos?- preguntó Horo Horo, molesto.

-No, creo que quieres ser tan feliz como Fausto con Eliza, o como yo con Chocolove, o como Len con Maris. Pilika es tu hermana, y ya veo que la quieres, pero quieres tener una pareja¿verdad?-

-¿Te me estás declarando?-

-No, a mí me gusta Chocolove-

-Pero Manta... –

-Él es un buen chico, pero es muy niño para mí. Lo considero un hermanito menor. Y créeme, yo soy más vieja de lo que piensas-

-Oh- dijo Horo Horo.

-No te pongas así de celoso. Algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que te guste y que te corresponda. Tal vez no venga de Argentina, tal vez no sea latina, y hasta tal vez no sea una chica, pero algún día la vas a encontrar. ¿Horo Horo?-

Horo Horo se había caído al escuchar "tal vez no sea una chica" y estaba tendido en el suelo. Minako se acercó a él, sonriendo.

-¿CÓMO QUE TAL VEZ NO SEA UNA CHICA?- le gritó Horo Horo, sonrojado.

-Yo sé por vasta experiencia cuándo un chico está enojado con otro por tal o cual motivo... Y sé que, en parte, te enoja que Len tenga pareja y tú no. En parte, que Maris se haya fijado en él y tú no. Y en parte, que Len la tenga a ella como pareja, y no a ti. Sentías algo más que enemistad por Len, y ése "enamoramiento" te asusta, porque sabes que Len no te va a corresponder-

Horo Horo la miraba sin decir palabra.

-Pero no te preocupes, es sólo falsa atracción, una etapa que se pasa en ésta edad, se llama de "seudo homosexualidad" y en poco tiempo se te van a aclarar las ideas- siguió Minako –Yo no diré nada, pero deja de hablar mal con Len. Al menos intenta ser su amigo-

Minako se fue, dejando a Horo Horo pensando.

Chocolove estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, cuando alguien lo abrazó por el cuello. Chocolove se quedó quieto, pero después arriesgó.

-¿Minako?-

-¿Cómo adivinaste?-

Chocolove se dio vuelta y la miró. Era ella. Llevaba su traje de Tigre de agua puesto, y la verdad es que estaba hermosa. Chocolove se quedó mudo. Minako sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la chica con rapidez.

-Se parece un poco a mi espíritu- dijo Chocolove.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó Minako, Chocolove respondió antes de ser consciente de ello.

-Envidio a Len por tener a Maris a su lado y pensaba que eras muy lind... – pero se cortó y se sonrojó.

-Perfecto- dijo la chica sonriendo –Al fin un chico lindo me da bolilla... – dijo abrazándolo.

Chocolove estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Entonces sintió y _oyó_ algo extraño.

Un ronroneo.

Minako estaba ronroneando. Como su espíritu acompañante. Como Maris después de los entrenamientos, cuando aún estaba transformada y curaba a Len.

Chocolove la abrazó.

-Linda novia, Len- le dijo una voz conocida al oído.

Hao.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- le preguntó Len, sin mirarlo. Estaba en la playa, mirando la gran columna de luz que eran los Grandes Espíritus.

-Las Portadoras de Sombra son raras, hay menos de una por cada diez millones de humanos, con suerte has cien en todo el mundo... Tuviste mucha suerte en encontrarla-

Len no le contestó.

-No me vas a ignorar, Len- Hao se sentó a su lado –Hoy peleé con las cinco Lilis. Fue fácil, ni siquiera empecé y ya las había vencido. ¿Sabes lo que dije cuando ví que debía pelear contra ellas? Dije, "las voy a hacer picadillo" y lo hubiera hecho si no hubieran sido tan cobardes como para retractarse-

-Deja de presumir- Len había cerrado los ojos al escuchar a Hao y al abrirlos, se encontró con su rostro a menos de diez centímetros del suyo.

-¿Qué haces?- Len retrocedió, confundido.

-Su equipo es muy fuerte, pero el mío lo es más... Y algún día deberás pelear contra ella, Len-

Len no dijo nada.

-Ella entró por decisión de los Grandes Espíritus, y yo no soy quién para contradecirlos... Pero te ganará, Len, te hará morder el polvo. Y si no lo hace ella lo haré yo-

Len lo miró fijamente, serio. Claro que lo sabía, pero si los Grandes Espíritus lo habían querido así, así sería. Se levantó de la arena.

-El último enfrentamiento es entre cinco, Len- dijo Hao -Entre cinco equipos diferentes. Será divertido ver cómo pelean entre ustedes por el título del Rey de los Shamanes-

Len no se movió.

-¿Acaso crees que ella desistirá por ti? Ingenuo. Ella también desea ser el Rey de los Shamanes... ¿O debería decir la Reina de los Shamanes?-

Len abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar.

-No te irás- dijo Hao.

Unas llamas envolvieron a Len. El Shaman chino se volvió y miró a Hao con sus ojos dorados, pero no dijo nada.

-Vas a ser mío, Len, lo quieras o no-

Len se sorprendió, y pestañeó un segundo. Hao desapareció, y apareció detrás de él. Lo tomó del torso y empezó a acariciarlo, de una forma que ni siquiera Maris lo había hecho antes. Se parecían más a las caricias de un amante. Len reaccionó apenas se acordó de Maris. Intentó llamar a Basón, pero Hao le puso una mano en la frente.

-No lo harás- dijo Hao, y se acercó a su oído –Eres tú o ella... Así que más vale que no te resistas-

Len se sorprendió primero, y se enfureció después. Sacó su lanza y se apartó de Hao. Le apuntó con su lanza al rostro, pero algo lo detuvo antes de poder moverse. Y no veía lo que era. No era miedo, no, él sabía cómo era el miedo, lo había visto muchas veces en sus oponentes, y esto no era miedo...

Len abrió los ojos. Hao estaba frente a él, sonriéndole. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y se acercaba demasiado. Le había pasado los brazos detrás del cuello, y Len no podía moverse. Ahora sí era miedo, pero no era sólo eso lo que le impedía moverse.

Hao le tomó el cuello y lo acercó con brusquedad hacia él. Lo besó violentamente, metió su lengua en la boca de Len, quien intentaba romper la barrera que lo ataba. Le empezaba a faltar el aire, y dejó caer su lanza. Las rodillas le temblaban, y finalmente cayó a tierra. Cuando pudo volver a respirar, abrió los ojos. Hao estaba sobre él.

-No te preocupes, Len, ella no lo va a saber nunca... – intentó volver a besarlo, pero Len reaccionó. Le pegó un puñetazo que lo sacó de encima, y se levantó con rapidez del piso. Corrió a través de las llamas, que lo quemaron, pero sólo sintió el dolor cuando se detuvo, frente al edificio en donde estaba con Horo Horo y Chocolove.

Entró corriendo, sin dar explicaciones a Horo Horo, quien volvía cansado con Pilika después de una jornada de entrenamiento agotadora. Pero cayó antes de llegar a la habitación, y allí se quedó

Cuando despertó, sentía algo cálido en su cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo ver nada. Pestañeó, pero no había cambiado nada. Sintió una mano cálida deslizarse por su mejilla.

-Len, gracias al Cielo- dijo la voz de Maris, y sintió que ella lo abrazaba.

-¿Maris?- era inútil preguntar. Sabía que era ella, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Sí, soy yo- respondió la voz de la chica –Horo Horo y Pilika me llamaron. Fausto te curó lo mejor que pudo en cuanto le avisaron-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En tu cuarto. Estás aquí desde ayer a la noche-

-Y tú... ¿me acompañaste?- preguntó Len con una sonrisa.

-Sí... Es lo menos que podía hacer, Len-chan... –

Hubo una larga pausa. Len cerró los ojos. Después volvió a hablar.

-Hao me siguió hasta la orilla del lago. Cuando traté de irme, hizo aparecer llamas a mi alrededor. Trató... Trató de seducirme, y logró besarme, pero le pegué cuando se quiso pasar de la raya. Salí corriendo, pero las llamas me quemaron-

-Fausto nos lo dijo. Tenías quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, en especial en los brazos y las piernas- también les había dicho que parecía sufrir una crisis nerviosa, aunque ella no se lo dijo –No te preocupes, no tendrás que batallar sino hasta dentro de una semana- hizo una pausa –Parece que está intentando jugar a dos puntas. Trató de besarme a mí también, antes que te encontrara de nuevo. Y también se le insinuó a Anna-

Len no volvió a hablar. Maris pensó que se había dormido, y le dio un beso en los labios. Len abrió los ojos y recordó lo que había pasado. Maris se sorprendió al verlo llorar.

-¿Qué te sucede, Len?- preguntó, alarmada.

-No puedo ver- dijo Len –Hao me dejó ciego-

Fausto no podía hacer nada. No eran razones médicas las que le había quitado la vista a Len. Sus ojos no estaban dañados por las llamas. Anna se hizo rogar mucho antes de acceder a tratar de curarlo. Pero ninguno de los espíritus convocados, magos, médicos y druídas, entre muchos otros, pudieron devolverle la vista. Len no se había levantado de la cama, y Maris y Basón no lo habían abandonado ni por un instante. Minako, Mariko y Yukari eran las que más lo sentían, y Chocolove acompañaba a su novia.

Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado. Minako salió de la habitación y se enfrentó a Hao, en la orilla, la misma en que antes habían luchado él y Len.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le preguntó ella cuando sintió su presencia.

-Sólo le propuse algo, pero él se negó... – dijo Hao.

-¿Acaso no te das cuanta que no lo lograrás? Él nunca se unirá a ti-

-No quiero que se una a mí a la fuerza, quiero que venga por voluntad propia a mí... ¿Acaso crees que Maris es la única que patea para los dos lados?-

-Ella nunca jugó a dos puntas. Es sincera y de sentimientos puros. No necesita usar la violencia para convencer a otros de sus ideales. Y tampoco se unirá a ti-

-¿En serio?- Hao sonreía burlonamente –No lo creo... veremos si Len resiste en su siguiente batalla... ¿Sabes que si alguien entra e intenta parar la batalla, los árbitros lo detienen¿Y que si no lo detienen, consideran descalificado al equipo al que ayuda ésa persona?-

-¿Eso te parece divertido?-

-Sé cómo conseguir lo que quiero, y lo estoy haciendo. Y si crees que dejaré correr esto, te equivocas. Apenas estoy empezando... –

Y desapareció.

Len no se quiso levantar sino hasta el segundo día. Ayudado por Maris, quien lo sostenía, Len fue a darse una ducha, después que Maris le recordara dónde estaba todo. Basón no había hablado con nadie que no fuera Len, ni siquiera con los otros espíritus o con Minako, de la que se había hecho amigo. Maris también se tragaba las lágrimas, pero no lo resistió más y le habló a Basón cuando Len se estaba bañando.

-Basón, sé que tú también sufres por Len. Yo tampoco puedo soportar verlo así... Y Minako fue a enfrentar a Hao, a preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, y tengo miedo que quiera destruirnos a todos por medio de los nervios... La verdad, no sé qué hacer-

-El señorito es fuerte- dijo Basón –Lo superará. Aunque nunca se había quedado ciego, practicó muchas veces con los ojos vendados-

-Su próxima batalla será contra el Equipo Amazonas. Los conozco. Son Shamanes brasileños, y son muy poderosos. En ése país es donde hay más presencia shamánica en toda Latinoamérica. Tal vez en toda América. Son fuertes. Y con Len en éste estado, temo por él... No por el daño físico que sufriría, sino por lo que le está pasando a su mente-

Basón no dijo nada.

-Quisiera hacer algo, pero no sé qué. Hao no le devolverá la vista, ya lo sé, pero quiero hacer algo para ayudarlo. _Lo que sea_-

Ésa noche, Len no bajó. Se quedó todo el tiempo en su habitación, acostado en su cama, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, el golpe surtió efecto. Te ves patético, Len-

Sintió que una mano fría le tocaba el pecho, y se deslizaba hacia su costado, mientras la otra le tocaba la mejilla.

-Ahora, terminaré lo que empezamos en el lago- dijo Hao.

Guts! LEN SE QUEDÓ CIEGO! Dios mío, ni yo me esperaba esa jugada de Hao... Pobre Len, se pegó un bajón impresionante, y ni hablar de Maris y Basón... El último tiene ganas de matarme por lo que le hago sufrir.

-¡Hey, dijiste que en el próximo Fan Fic yo iba a ser el novio de Minako!-

-Bueno, Manta, fue una decisión de ella, no me reclames a mí-

-¡No es justo!-

-Así es la vida en éste país-

Guts. 


	5. Maris y Len

Yumesan

5: Maris y Len

-Déjame- dijo Len, débilmente.

-No- dijo Hao.

-Sal de aquí. Ahora- Len recuperó parte de su carácter y le tomó los brazos a Hao, tanteado desde los hombros del hermano de Yoh.

-No- repitió Hao, y le clavó las uñas en los brazos.

Len hizo una mueca de dolor. No podía verlo, pero sabía que Hao estaba sonriendo.

-¡Basta!- dijo Len incorporándose, e intentó empujarlo, pero Hao lo azotó contra la cama, y siguió acariciándolo. Len intentó llamar a Basón, pero no le salía la voz. Hao lo estaba besando de nuevo con violencia. Como en la playa. Len lo empujó con los pies, e intentó sacar su lanza, pero Hao le agarró las manos antes que Len pudiera pararse.

-No, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me des lo que quiero- dijo Hao. A Len le dio un escalofrío.

Entonces sintió que Hao lo soltaba, y un sentimiento de frescura lo invadió. Escuchó un estrépito, y a Hao maldiciendo a una Portadora y a su Sombra.

-¿Maris?- preguntó, dudoso -¿Eres tú?-

-No- respondió una voz –Soy Minako. Lancé a Hao de aquí, Maris me dijo que te cuidara, que sospechaba que algo así podía pasar. Y vine en el momento justo. ¿Te hizo algo?-

-Sólo me besó. Dios, que manos más frías tiene. Parece que quiere separarnos a Maris y a mí-

-Ya lo sabía- Len oyó que Minako se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba un brazo para verlo –Creo que necesitas que te curen. Te clavó las uñas en los dos brazos, por lo visto. Se las debe haber afilado-

Len sintió que sus brazos se sumergían en el agua, y que las heridas se cerraban. Minako lo examinó y palpó el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

-El ruido de tu cabeza golpeando contra la cama me trajo hasta aquí. Tengo un oído más agudo que los otros. Dije que iba arriba a ver algo, y desaparecí. Basón está afuera, me siguió sin decir nada-

-Estoy bien... Sólo un poco aturdido-

-Señorito, creo que debería decírselo a los otros-

-Estoy bien Basón-

-Señorito, permítame decirle que no es así. Está ciego, y si no fuera por la intervención de la señorita Minako, no quisiera imaginarme qué le hubiera pasado, señorito-

Maris los observaba desde la puerta. Había escuchado el golpe de la cabeza de Len contra la cama, pero no se había movido, y contemplaba la escena por el resquicio de la puerta. Y entonces se decidió.

Maris cerró la puerta tras de sí. La habitación estaba vacía, todos estaban reunidos con Basón y Minako, informándoles de lo que había pasado con Hao, y tardarían en regresar. Había sido un golpe duro para Len quedar ciego a menos de una semana de su próximo combate. Basón no podía animarlo. Minako tampoco. Incluso él, cuando lo habían dejado solo, había llorado. Maris nunca creyó que algo podría afectarlo así, y fue eso lo que la decidió. Cuando Len se durmió, entró en la habitación y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al volver a su habitación, sacó de entre sus cosas una bola de cristal, la que usó sólo una vez, para pedirle al espíritu de Yukari que le permitiera verla. Había hecho la invocación en Corrientes, antes de salir para Japón. Pese a la distancia, Yukari la había oído. Pero ahora Maris le pidió que la dejara sola un rato, y Yukari le había hecho caso. Maris puso la bola de cristal frente a ella y empezó a invocar la ayuda de sus Diosas.

Las Diosas del Agua.

Las soberanas del reino espiritual, de todo lo etéreo, lo psíquico, lo no-material. Una vez la habían puesto a prueba, y habían intentado separarla de Len, pero la había pasado. Ahora, invocaba de nuevo a sus Diosas protectoras, para que la ayudaran con el problema de Len.

Las Diosas la rodearon. Maris sabía de antemano que ellas conocían todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, así que sólo les pidió que la ayudaran.

"Sólo si estás dispuesta a sacrificar algo por él"

"Lo que sea" dijo Maris.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que Len hizo al despertar fue mantener los ojos cerrados. Ya no valía la pena abrirlos. Sentía la misma calidez en la nuca, y sonrió. Sabía que Maris le sostenía la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Buen día, Maris- dijo Len.

-Hola Len-kun- dijo ella.

-¿Los otros ya se han levantado?-

-Sí- e hizo una pausa –Abre los ojos-

-¿Qué?-

-Que abras tus ojos. Son muy hermosos tus ojos dorados, y quiero verlos... Por favor-

Len le hizo caso. Abrió los ojos, y sintió que estaba bajo el agua. No, que sus ojos estaban bajo el agua, pero Maris no le permitió moverse. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Len se sentó en la cama alarmado, y extendió una mano hacia donde –supuso- estaba Maris.

-Sigues teniendo unos ojos hermosos Len, me alegra haberlos visto-

Len pestañó, y entonces _pudo ver_. Vio a Maris, quien tenía los ojos abiertos, y lo miraba expectante. Podía ver. _Podía verla_. Y sabía, de alguna manera, que era gracias a ella.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- quiso saber Len después de abrazarla y besarla.

-Invoqué a mis Diosas, y ellas me dieron la solución. Fue algo difícil tenerte quieto, pero al menos funcionó- dijo Maris, sonriendo y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Basón fue el primero en saberlo. Después les siguieron los otros, y felicitaron a la pareja. Pero a Len se le pasó algo por alto que Minako sí pudo ver, y se llevó aparte a Maris en cuento pudo.

-Maris, yo sé que las Diosas del Agua siempre exigen sacrificios para dar favores. Y sospecho... – pero Maris la interrumpió.

-Le di mis ojos a Len- dijo ella, e hizo una pausa –De todos modos, yo puedo sentir las energías de los objetos, y ya había practicado con éste método de visión antes. Además, así podremos ver los dos. No sería justo que yo tuviera dos visiones, y él ninguna-

-Maris... –

-No se lo digas. No es necesario-

Nadie se dio cuenta, porque nadie sabía el método de visión de Maris. Ana no lo sabía, y Len tampoco. Hao se sorprendió mucho de verlo, caminando del brazo de Maris, feliz como nunca. Maris lo miró directamente a los ojos, triunfante.

_Jamás mientras yo viva_

Hao ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Se dio la vuelta, rabioso, y no habló en todo el día. Sólo necesitaba un plan mejor, para poder separarlos. Ellos _no podían_ estar juntos, y menos ahora que la Portadora y su Sombra se habían vuelto Shamanes. Se habían vuelto demasiado fuertes, y pronto superarían a Yoh... si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

Parecía una broma. Sabía que las Finales del Torneo no se realizarían, que él destruiría media aldea Pachi antes de llegar a ésa instancia..

Y él estaría ahí, por supuesto.

-Así que nos vemos de nuevo-

La voz vino de atrás de Maris, quien estaba en el bosque, mirando las copas de los árboles sobre una rama. Se sentó en la rama y bajó sus largas piernas, aunque no necesitaba sus ojos para saber quién era. Había sentido su energía mucho antes. Era Marco, el jefe de los Soldados X. Venía con Lizerg.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó Maris con cortesía.

-Hemos sabido que tu... amiga, tu Sombra, expulsó a Hao de la habitación de uno de sus amigos. Y quisiéramos volver a invitarte a nuestro equipo. Realmente, sería una pena que sus talentos se desperdiciaran así... – dijo Marco.

-Te extrañan mucho en el equipo, en especial Ryu- dijo Maris, mirando a Lizerg –Mili se lamente que su príncipe Lizerg no la vea más como una buena niña. Y la verdad, no eras un chico malo por lo que me dijeron –lo estaba mirando a los ojos, pero podía sentir cómo sus emociones entraban el conflicto y cómo apretaba los puños- Y lo siento mucho, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Ahora tengo un equipo al que apoyar, y seguiré con él para dejarle el camino libre a Len y sus amigos-

-¿Pero no entiendes que Hao acabará con todos si no lo detenemos?- explotó Lizerg.

-Matando no se atrapa a un asesino- dijo Maris, bajándose de la rama. Miró a Marco a los ojos –No sé cómo ustedes consiguieron a sus espíritus, pero sé que no son ángeles verdaderos. Sólo son espíritus con grandes poderes, pero debo decirles que están tras un ideal equivocado. No conseguirán su objetivo-

-Antes peleaste con la Dama de Hierro- dijo Marco -pero la batalla quedó inconclusa. Ella está ansiosa de enfrentarte en las finales del Torneo, y te vencerá para demostrarte lo equivocada que estás- los dos se dieron vuelta, pero Lizerg volvió el rostro para verla.

-No seré yo la que pierda la batalla, Marco- dijo ella, y desapareció.

Hao no volvió a intentar seducir a Maris o a Len, pero estaba pensando en un plan para separarlos. Su fortaleza estaba en su confianza mutua, y él debía minarla. Ésa chica se estaba volviendo un rival de cuidado, y Anna lo sabía. Intensificaba los entrenamientos de Yoh hasta dejarlo muerto de cansancio, y, aún así, le exigía más. Len luchaba todos los días contra Minako, mientras Chocolove lo hacía con Jun y Horo Horo con Maris. Los poderes de hielo de los dos últimos eran un buen ejercicio para ambos, ya que las Portadoras de Agua podían manejar su elemento en todos sus estados, y Maris confundía a Horo Horo entre tormentas, niebla, témpanos y explosiones súbitas de vapor. No lo hacía todo al mismo tiempo, pero se notaba que necesitaba rivales de más poder.

Hao los observaba, en especial a Maris. Le estaba interesando más de lo que debía, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora no había duda, estaba al menos a la misma altura que Yoh, y sus espíritus acompañantes tenían una enorme fuerza de voluntad. Sus sentimientos estaban conectados a la perfección, y ya no tenían en más mínimo problema con su fusión o su posesión. Minako usaba dos espadas similares a Harusame, que tomaban la forma de dos espadas de hielo de dos metros de largo, Jun poseía un pendiente –en forma de dragón- que tomaba la apariencia de un báculo similar a los usados por los sacerdotes en los templos budistas, mientras que Maris usaba un facón –cuchillo corto usado por los gauchos argentinos- que se transformaba en una lanza de hielo.

En verdad, eran de cuidado. Hao no dudaba de sus propias habilidades, pero ellas tres eran un gran problema. Sus poderes aumentaban con rapidez, aunque sabía que el objetivo de ellas no era ser la Reina de los Shamanes. Sólo ayudaban a Yoh y sus amigos, pero ninguno sabía qué sucedería en la batalla final. Tal vez abandonaran para dejarle el camino libre, para hacerlo más fácil... O, tal vez, las tres Diosas del Agua estaban tras el objetivo por el cual todos los Shamanes peleaban en el Torneo.

Tal vez...

La pelea del Equipo de Len contra el equipo Amazonas fue difícil, pero ganaron los primeros. Los tres Shamanes brasileños –un hombre y dos mujeres de color- tenían por espíritus a un jaguar –como Mik, el espíritu de Chocolove- una gaviota y a un ser que parecía una sirena.

-Realmente, eran fuertes- le dijo Chocolove a Minako cuando ella lo estaba curando de algunas heridas que había sufrido en la batalla.

-Sí, los morenos se viene muy "fuertes" hoy en día... – dice Minako, sonriendo –MUY fuertes-

-¿Eh?- Chocolove no entiende del todo.

-En Argentina, "fuerte" quiere decir atractivo- aclaró Minako.

-Ah, gracias- dijo Chocolove, sonrojándose.

Minako empezó a ronronear.

Fausto estaba con Len. Maris había visto toda la batalla, pero el mayor le dijo que él debía hablar algunas cosas con Len, así que fue él quien le curó algunas heridas que tenía. Menores que las de Horo Horo y Chocolove, pero no podían dejarse sin tratamiento. Las zonas más afectadas habían sido los brazos, así que Fausto se los estaba vendando, cuando le habló.

-Len¿hasta dónde has llegado con Maris?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Len, levantando la cabeza.

-Que hasta dónde has llegado- Len entendió al fin y se sonrojó.

-No hemos llegado a eso todavía-

-Cuando ella apareció durmiendo junto a ti, tuve serias dudas al respecto-

-Oye, es mi vida, yo no me meto en la tuya- dijo Len, desviando la mirada. Estaba sonrojado.

-Toma- le dijo Fausto, entregándole un paquetito.

-No lo necesito- le dijo Len, poniéndose más sonrojado.

-Por si las dudas- insiste Fausto –recuerda que soy médico y sé de estas cosas-

Len lo miró a los ojos.

-Somos demasiado chicos para tener sexo-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Fausto.

-Seguro- dijo Len –Y si no te importa, Maris me está esperando afuera... –

-No lo hagas sin protección, Len-

Len estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

-Hola Len- dijo Maris al verlo. La abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios -¿Estás bien?-

-Sólo fueron unas pocas heridas en los brazos- respondió Len, todavía algo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué estás tan colorado, Len-kun? No te sonrojas con facilidad... – dijo Maris con picardía, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eh, esteeeeee, bueno, lo que pasó es que... – Len no sabía qué decir.

-Fausto te dijo que nos cuidáramos¿no?- dijo la chica de repente.

-¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?- Len estaba más colorado que un tomate.

-Fausto es médico, y yo siempre curo las heridas con más rapidez que él. Apenas tenemos catorce años, él te pide curarte, sin que yo esté presente, para poder hablar contigo. Fácil, Len-

-Oh- dijo Len, todavía sonrojado –Pero yo le dije... que no era necesario-

-Que éramos demasiado inexpertos-

Len levantó la cabeza.

-Algunas de las leyes que rigen para ser una Portadora de Sombra son: no fumar, no beber, no enamorarse –por eso fue que viniste a casa¿recuerdas?- y no tener relaciones sexuales. Lo último es un impulso demasiado fuerte, y por eso se pone a prueba a la Portadora exigiéndole eso. Y, además, tú nunca estuviste cerca de una chica de tu edad. Pero somos demasiado chicos, Len¿no te parece?-

-Eso fue lo que le dije-

-La próxima vez te lo doy a ti- dijo Fausto a sus espaldas. Len saltó, asombrado.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- le preguntó Len.

-Sólo desde que dijiste que tenía unas pocas heridas en los brazos- dijo Fausto con tranquilidad.

-Fausto¿no podrías haberte quedado cinco minutos más sin salir?-

-Es que Manta me pidió que hiciera algunas compras con él-

-¿Y no pudiste haber pasado de largo?- Len estaba sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Estaban ustedes dos y no quería interrumpir-

Maris se llevó a Len rápido antes que estallara la guerra.

-Pero igual, debió decirnos que estaba allí- le decía Len a su novia a la hora de la cena. Maris estaba a su lado, con Chocolove, Minako y Horo Horo en la misma mesa del restaurante.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Horo Horo.

-Mejor que no sepas- le dijo Len.

-Cosas entre nosotros dos- dijo Maris –Alguien pensó que nos íbamos a precipitar demasiado, pero escuchó una conversación nuestra, y por eso Len está algo molesto... –

-Con una belleza como tú, no es extraño- dijo una voz conocida a espaldas de Maris y Len.

Era Hao. Solo. Miraba a Maris con más interés que antes. Todos los que estaban presentes allí –Len, Maris, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Minako, Jun, Anna, Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Fausto y su esposa, sin contar a los espíritus- se prepararon.

-Aunque, por supuesto, sólo estés peleando con la mitad de tus poderes- siguió Hao –Muy mal, no dejas que todos vean tus verdaderas habilidades... Ni siquiera Len. ¿O piensas guardarlas para el final? Será interesante ver cómo es tu Yumesan... –

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Len, enojado.

-Explícaselo tú, Maris, querida... – dijo Hao

-No soy tu querida- dijo Maris, seria, pero Hao ya había desaparecido.

Guts! Éste es el quinto capítulo, me llevó tiempo terminarlo, pero aquí está. Atención en el próximo capítulo, Maris explica qué es ése Yumesan... Justo dos semanas antes de la última batalla del Torneo de los Shamanes. Hao entrena con más dureza que antes, pero en la Final, habrá una gran sorpresa, que no se la espera ni él, ni Yoh, ni Len, ni Maris. 


	6. Señor de los sueños

Yumesan

6: "Señor de los sueños"

Cuando Hao se fue, se relajaron un poco, pero ahora tenían un interrogante¿Qué quería decir Hao con "Yumesan"? Len había escuchado ése nombre antes, una vez que Maris y Minako hablaban en español en un parque, pero Maris nunca se lo había mencionado.

-Es algo... referente a las Portadoras, pero no puedo decírselos aquí- dijo Maris, cuando todos la miraban –Cenemos primero-

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Maris estaba incómoda, y Minako también. Cuando terminaron, todos salieron y se fueron a la playa, donde los Grandes Espíritus hacían brillar el agua. Maris se dio vuelta al llegar a la orilla. Parecía nerviosa.

-Como sabrás, yo fui una Portadora de Sombra- todos asintieron –Eso me trajo poderes y responsabilidades nuevos, algunos de los cuales han visto. Pero hay algo que Minako y yo no hemos logrado, aunque en la batalla contra En Tao demostramos algo de ello.

"Hay un poder que es el más grande de todos, es igual y diferente a los otros. Todo Portador, hombre o mujer, llega a eso, aunque muera y deba revivir para lograrlo. El poder más grande que posee todo Portador, sin importar su sexo, raza, edad o cualquier otra diferencia, llega a esto cuando ya han descubierto todos sus poderes... y ése poder es llamado Yumesan.

"El 'Señor de los sueños' como se traduce literalmente del japonés, toma la forma de aquél ser que ha causado el más grande sentimiento en la Portadora. Es una gran concentración de energía que es indiferente de los cinco elementos chinos, porque es algo más allá de la comprensión humana y tal vez shamánica. Ni siquiera los mismos Portadores sabemos con exactitud qué es... pero aparece siempre en los momentos en que la persona a la que se ama- y miró a Len a los ojos –está en peligro. Así se puede evolucionar dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas. Así que lo que dijo Hao se podría traducir como que matará a Len. Y tal vez no sólo a él, sino a todos los que estén en la batalla.

Se hizo un silencio largo. Maris tenía los ojos cerrados, y después de un rato volvió a hablar.

-No quería decírselo porque no lo consideraba necesario. Len es mucho más fuerte que yo, pero últimamente he visto que Hao es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de Len. Además, no creía que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para invocar a mi Yumesan...

-Oh, ya basta- dijo Minako –No lo soporto- se levantó y empezó a hablar –No voy a permitir que Hao nos separe haciendo éste tipo de cosas. Maris ha hecho mucho por ustedes, me ha devuelto la vida, a riesgo de perder la suya muchas veces, le dio sus ojos a Len, quedándose con una visión de energía del ambiente que no es lo mismo que ver como ven ustedes. Es una chica muy buena y no voy a dejar que ése Hao empiece con golpes bajos como éste para separarnos y vencernos a todos¿entendido?-

-Creo que no debiste decírselo- le dijo Maris a Minako, cuando volvieron a la habitación de su equipo.

-Oh, basta, a veces me revienta tu actitud de "sólo hice lo que debía hacer" y "no es necesario que nadie lo sepa" Has hecho más de lo que millones de personas pudieron haber hecho en sus vidas, teniendo más oportunidades. Eres un ángel en éste planeta, pero eres demasiado modesta como para admitirlo. Basta ya, caramba. Y con respecto a lo de tus ojos, Len tenía que saberlo. Al diablo la modestia, que tanto jorobar-

Maris estaba sonrojada.

-Además –siguió Minako- con ésa nueva percepción del mundo tu vida cambiará mucho cuando regreses a Argentina. No vas a poder ver el rostro de tus padres como los has visto toda la vida, y ni siquiera ves el rostro de Len como antes. ¿Acaso ibas a dejar pasar todo eso como si nada? No señorita, no se lo voy a permitir- golpearon la puerta –Pasa, Len, ya sé que eres tú. Basón, te quedas afuera-

El espíritu salió mirando a Minako, y Len entró, dudoso. Miraba a Minako de forma extraña.

-Yo no me voy- dijo Minako, con el ceño fruncido-

Len entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Tenía la cabeza gacha, no se decidía a hablar.

-Sí, te amaba y te ama lo suficiente como para sacrificar sus ojos, y hasta su vida por ti- le dijo Minako, y Len levantó la vista. Tenía el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas –No te lo dijo antes para que no te pusieras así, no hay forma que la convenzas de devolverle sus ojos, y yo ya me voy-

Minako salió de la habitación, y se encontró con Basón en la puerta.

-Nos vamos, Basón- le dijo, y se lo llevó.

-Ya, es un chico enamorado, déjalo- le dijo Minako cuando estuvieron lejos del hospedaje de Maris –No vas a poder protegerlo toda la vida por más que quieras-

-Es que el señorito ha cambiado mucho desde que las conoció, y estoy algo preocupado por él- dijo Basón –Hizo... y hace cosas que nunca le había visto hacer-

-Nunca vio a una chica de la cual se pudo enamorar- dijo Minako –Cuando nos enamoramos, solemos hacer cosas algo tontas... –

-Se arrodilló frente a la madre de la señorita Maris pidiéndole que la dejara verla, cuando viajamos a su país... Nunca había hecho eso, ni siquiera frente a su padre, y el señorito está feliz... Sonríe mucho más que antes, y siempre está con la señorita Maris... –

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Minako con picardía. Basón la miró –No serías el único¿o cómo crees que me sentía al verla junto con Len? Por suerte pateo para los dos lados y encontré a Chocolove... -

Minako miró a Basón de reojo, quien todavía no salía de su asombro.

-Acerté¿verdad?-

-No, es que me sorprende que tú... Hayas tenido ésos sentimientos tan profundos hacia la señorita Maris-

-Dile Maris a secas. Y qué le vamos a hacer, los niños crecen, y Len no es un niño... Además, no puedes ser siempre un tutor para él, como yo no pude estar al lado de Maris como quería. Pero, al menos... –

-Sí, te entiendo-

-¿Acaso te enamoraste de una mujer y no pudo ser?- le preguntó Minako, asombrada.

-Eh, este, es que fue... – era la primera vez que Basón tartamudeaba. Minako lo miraba sombrada.

-Acerté-

-Más o menos... –

-¿Era un hombre?-

-No-

-¿Era una chica demasiado joven?-

-No-

-¿Quién era?-

-Mi prima-

Minako casi se cae el piso.

-Es que yo era muy joven... Ella tenía cinco años más que yo, y en ése entonces yo tenía veinte años. Cuando fui enrolado como infante de caballería, me dio una gran tristeza separarme de ella. Es por eso que no quiero que el señorito sufra lo mismo que yo. Sé lo que es amar y no poder amar al mismo tiempo-

-Te entiendo-

-No se lo dije a nadie, y menos al señorito... Es algo extraño decírselo a alguien, después de tanto tiempo... –

-¿Y ella?- preguntó Minako después de un rato.

-No lo sé. No volví a saber qué fue de su vida... Excepto que se fue. Yo me quedé, la pena era grande... Nunca supe si se casó, si tuvo familia o si fue feliz... –

-Puedo llamarla si así lo deseas-

-No, gracias, debo ayudar al señorito a ser el Rey de los Shamanes- dijo Basón irguiéndose –Además, si ella fue feliz, es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz también-

Minako lo miró.

Maris no sabía qué decir. Miraba a Len, quien a su vez la miraba a ella. Al final, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Nadie... en toda mi vida... había hecho eso por mí- Maris se sorprendió cuando Len la abrazó, sollozando –Siempre me decían que debía ser el más fuerte, que debía matar o morir, y que si era débil sería eliminado, que nadie me ayudaría... Pero tú has hecho más de lo que nadie hizo por mí jamás. Estuviste a punto de morir, me has apoyado en todo, me diste tu amor y tus ojos... Y yo no lo sabía. Discúlpame por favor-

-No, soy yo la que debe disculparse por no habértelo dicho antes- dijo Maris, abrazándolo –No pensé... no creí que fuera necesario decírtelo-

-Eres demasiado buena. Con todos, y en especial conmigo. Yo nunca podrá devolverte todo lo que me das, por más que lo intente-

-Eso no es cierto. Sin ti, no hubiera visto un país tan hermoso como China. Ni hubiera terminado la fusión con Minako. Ni me habría reencontrado con Yukari. Ni hubiera sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora, porque tampoco hubiera encontrado el amor... Lo de la vista no es problema... Además¿cómo crees que me sentiría si yo tuviera doble visión y tú estuvieras ciego?-

Len la abrazó con más fuerza que antes.

-Anna, por favor, ya no puedo... – suplicaba Yoh.

-No dejaré que ésas tres chicas ganen el Torneo de los Shamanes por tu pereza- le dijo Anna –Así que sigue corriendo, y no te quejes, o te haré correr diez vueltas más-

-Vamos, amo Yoh, usted puede- le decía Amidamaru.

-Vaya Anna, te tomas el entrenamiento de Yoh muy en serio- dijo Manta.

-Yoh será el próximo Rey de los Shamanes, así que debe entrenar- dijo Anna con una voz de hielo.

-¿Cuántas vueltas más?- preguntó Yoh, al borde del desmayo.

-Hasta que yo te diga- dijo Anna.

-Pero no creo que el objetivo de Maris, Minako y Jun sea ser Rey de los Shamanes- dijo Manta.

Anna lo miró.

-Me sorprende tu valentía, Maris- dijo una voz en la ventana, que Maris y Len conocían a la perfección.

Hao.

-Deberías ser más considerado con las personas- le dijo Maris, abrazando a Len por el pecho. Len la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Eres la primera que rechaza todas mis tácticas, Maris, y no estoy hablando sólo de Shamanes... – Hao estaba sentado en la ventana, mirándolos con interés- Me enfrenté a algunas Portadoras de todos los elementos chinos, y las vencí, algunas de ellas nunca podrían haber evolucionado dos niveles en el mismo día... Y tú lo hiciste en menos de veinticuatro horas-

Maris lo miraba seria. Len lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lindos ojos Len, pero se verían mejor si tu novia los pudiera ver- siguió Hao –Y parece que no se lo pensabas decir... Mal, muy mal, Maris. La modestia es algo que... –

-Algo que tú tendrás que aprender- dijo Len, con voz fría, sorprendiendo al gemelo de Yoh –Escúchame bien. No voy a dejar que lastimes a Maris o a alguno de sus amigos, porque te las verás conmigo-

-Y si te atreves a tocar a Len o a alguno de sus amigos, te las verás conmigo- dijo Maris, mirándolo de una manera felina. Los ojos de la pareja parecían más los ojos de dos gatos –Parece que te sorprendimos¿verdad Hao? Y ten por seguro que los dos te venceremos en el Torneo-

Hao desapareció.

Ella tenía que ser suya.

Ahora estaba seguro, sus poderes superaban a Yoh, aún si Yoh evolucionara a la Posesión en tercer grado, ella lo derrotaría. El corazón de Maris era fuerte, y ésa fortaleza venía de los sentimientos que tenía por Len. Eso era lo que le daba el valor, además de la amistad de sus amigos. Debía matar a alguno de ellos... y debía concentrarse en Len. El Torneo de los Shamanes le aburría.

Sólo tres participantes eran de cuidado: Yoh, Len y Maris. Y eso si Jun y Minako no habían evolucionado lo suficiente con sus poderes. Y, por lo que podía sentir, sí lo habían hecho.

El Equipo de Len pasó a las finales después de derrotar al equipo de Libia, que usaba espíritus de hechiceros de color fallecidos en las invasiones conquistadoras europeas. Fue una batalla larga, duró media hora, y al final los dos equipos estaban cansados, pero el equipo de Libia perdió su posesión antes que Len desfalleciera. El Equipo de las Aguas Termales Funbari también pasó, con oponentes de Chile, pero les ganaron, no sin poco esfuerzo. Los Soldados X, las Diosas del Agua y el Equipo Estrella también pasaron, pero las batallas más cortas siempre eran las de las Diosas del Agua. Los Shamanes que se enfrentaban con Hao siempre morían. Yoh tuvo que convencer a las cinco Lilis que si peleaban contra Hao, morirían, y se retractaron de la batalla.

En las semanas previas a las finales, tuvieron jornadas de entrenamiento agotadoras. Len nunca hubiera pensado que su hermana tuviera ésos poderes, pero ahora era casi tan fuerte como él. No, tenían el mismo poder, y Maris y Minako parecían haber sido entrenadas para ser Shamanes siglos atrás, porque si bien cuando Len le enseñaba nuevas técnicas, en principio no las sabían, pero después parecían recordarlas y hasta las mejoraban. Silver las observaba, pero ni siquiera Anna lo notó.

-Todos lo sintieron, desde que la vieron por primera vez, Silver- le dijo una voz a su izquierda.

Hao.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Silver, alarmado.

-Los poderes de ésas chicas, en especial Maris, son mucho más grandes de lo que hubieras imaginado. Incluso he tratado de desmoronarla, pero es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos todos, y no sólo por su poder espiritual. Su corazón es fuerte- dijo Hao, mirándola con mucho más interés que antes.

-Es imposible- pensó Silver.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó el gemelo de Yoh, leyendo su mente.

-¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella?-

Fue la primera vez en toda su vida que Hao se sorprendió hasta el punto de no cerrar la boca sino veinte segundos después. Pero recobró la compostura con rapidez.

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Ya veo- dijo Silver, y desapareció.

Hao se quedó allí hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces allí, hijo del fuego?-

Guts! El sexto capítulo me costó, pero me gustó el resultado. Ahora sí que me gusta Maris... Es un personaje que salió así como si nada –el nombre es de una compañera de clase, Amarillo Stella Maris- y en menos de un mes hice los nueve capítulos de "Dioses del Agua" Si se preguntan "¿Y por qué, si la otra te costó tan poco tiempo, esta demora más?" La respuesta es simple: cuando escribo éste la serie aún no ha terminado, y no sé de qué modo enganchar las dos historias, así que hasta que la serie no termine, no voy a poder terminar éste Fanfic. Cosas de la vida...

Y hablando de eso, SI, ME ENCANTA LEN. Es mi personaje favorito. Fui a y me bajé un montón de Fanfics, en español e inglés, y los traduje. Algunos están buenísimos, pero no hay ninguno en que Len se enamore de un personaje inventado. Y eso aportó muchas cosas a ésta historia. Espero que les esté gustando. 


	7. El abuelo de Maris

Yumesan

7: El abuelo de Maris

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Hao a la figura que había aparecido frente a él. Era el fantasma de una chica.

-Soy Yukari, la amiga de Maris, y también su espíritu acompañante- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Déjala en paz. No te ganarás su aprecio haciéndole eso. Ella ama a Len, y aunque intentes separarlos, no lo lograrás. Acéptalo y vete de una vez, ¿quieres?-

-Me enfrentaré contigo en una batalla... muy pronto- dijo Hao con voz de hielo.

-Y no ganarás- dijo Yukari –Tu poder es el de los grandes guerreros, pero el de Maris es el del mundo espiritual-

-Le ganaré, y mataré a Len. Haré que lo olvide y me amará a mí. No sólo es el fuego lo que puedo controlar... -

-Naciste en el año del tigre de fuego. Tu poder es el del fuego- dijo el espíritu con tranquilidad –el elemento chino de los grandes guerreros y estrategas. A los que nacen bajo ése elemento se los llama "hijos" si poseen habilidades especiales como Maris o Len. Pero el elemento de los espíritus y del mundo etéreo es el agua, el elemento de Maris. Ella está más conectada con los buenos sentimientos que ningún otro Shaman en todo el Torneo, y por eso gana. Porque ella tiene muchos poderes que tú no tienes. Y el más grande es su amor por Len. ¿O me vas a decir que no estás celoso, porque nadie te ama como ella a él?-

Hao la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sin decir una palabra.

-Cuando el odio consume a un ser, sus poderes disminuyen considerablemente si pelea con un ser que esté lleno de buenos sentimientos y de amor- Yukari hizo una pausa -¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo, si sabes que no ganarás?-

Unas llamas la envolvieron, pero no le hicieron daño. Ella estaba dentro de una burbuja azul, que eliminaba las llamas a su sólo contacto.

-No lo lograrás, Hao- repitió Yukari –Jamás- y desapareció.

Ahora, Len y Maris soñaban los mismos sueños. Minako le dijo a Len que era porque Maris le daba algo de su poder, por sus sentimientos.

-¿Por nuestros sentimientos?- le preguntó Len.

-Sí, como ella te ama, te da energía voluntariamente, y algunos de sus poderes. Esto empezó a aparecer cuando ella apareció en tu cama, ¿verdad?-

Len, sonrojado, asintió.

Maris estaba sonrojada, pero Len la miraba con ternura. Estaban cenando, y Len había comentado que tenía los mismos sueños que su novia.

Después de la cena, Maris desapareció. Len la buscó por todos lados y la encontró en el techo de su hospedaje, mirando a los Grandes Espíritus. Antes de empezar a hablar, ella le dijo algo.

-Cuando los veo, recuerdo a mi abuelo- dijo Maris -¿Alguna vez te hablé de él?-

-No- dijo Len, sentándose a su lado.

-De él es el facón... Se lo dejó a mamá, diciéndole que era algo que sería su regalo a su primer nieto, que fui yo. Hace mucho tiempo, casi veinte años, fue a pelear a Malvinas. Fue un héroe, pero murió en batalla. Cada vez que mamá habla de él, veo cuánto lo quería... Y cuánto aprecia éste facón-

Len escuchaba con atención.

-Me decía que, pasara lo que pasara, él estaría protegiéndome. Sé que se fue, pero a veces siento su presencia a mi alrededor. Mi abuelo quería mucho una nieta... Y me sigue queriendo. Por eso es que uso este facón viejo y con la vaina gastada, Len, sé que te lo preguntaste muchas veces. Es por él. Mamá todavía tiene la medalla que ganó mi abuelo durante la guerra de Malvinas, y su retrato cuando entró en el ejército. Siempre que lo miro, encuentro fuerzas para seguir con lo que sea... Y fue él quien me animó a venir contigo. Él siempre me ayuda a hacer lo correcto-

Len la abrazó con dulzura. Maris lo dejó, con el facón dentro de su vaina en la mano. Estuvieron así por largo rato, hasta que decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir. Len se deslizó de nuevo hacia la cama de Maris, y la abrazó con ternura. Ahora sentía que su amor por ella cobraba más fuerza que nunca, y que no se separaría de ella.

Jamás.

-¿Qué te pasa, calabaza?- le preguntó Chocolove a Minako.

-Es... Maris- dijo al fin –Me preocupa un poco-

-¿Y por qué, pues?- preguntó el moreno, sentándose a su lado.

-Su abuelo murió en una guerra, y le dejó el mismo facón que ella usa para su posesión. Sé que sufrió mucho el vivir sin abuelos, él era el último que le quedaba, aunque siempre guarda todo su dolor en su corazón para no herir a otros. Yo lo sé porque ví lo que había en su corazón-

-Ella es una chica muy fuerte- dijo Chocolove.

-Sí, pero algo me inquieta. Hao se siente atraído por ella, y hará lo que sea para ganar su amor. Hasta matar a Len, y a todos los de su equipo- abrazó a Chocolove –Y no quiero que ése te haga daño... –

-No te preocupes, que yo soy más duro que las rocas-

-Las rocas se funden con el fuego-

-Pero no con el de Hao-

Ella tenía que ser suya. El tiempo se había acabado. En la última batalla, sabía que _ella_ pelearía al lado de Len e Yoh, y eso era precisamente lo que quería. Hao lucharía contra Yoh, pero su primero objetivo sería matar a Len. Sin él, Maris estaría vulnerable, y entonces sería suya... Yoh tal vez se interpondría, pero ya le había dado órdenes a su equipo de debilitar a todos excepto a Len. Lo quería para él solo. Quería matarlo frente a Maris, para demostrarle que él era más fuerte, y que sería el que en verdad podría protegerla de los humanos, ésa raza odiosa que sólo servía para destruir el planeta. Como Portadora de Sombra, dejaba de ser humana para pasar a ser una raza superior, una que había sido dividida luego en vampiros y humanos. Pero su nueva unión era perfecta, y tenían más poder que el que Maris dejaba ver... Seguramente para no opacar a los otros.

Pero ella sería suya. Antes había deseado a Yoh, con una pasión que nunca había sentido por nadie, pero Maris... ella era la mezcla perfecta entre Shaman y chica latina, de ésas que se hablaba tanto. Su encanto sólo era superado por sus poderes, y por su disposición a ayudar a otros. Era perfecta para ser su esposa. Anna ya no le interesaba: si quería a Yoh, allá ella. Maris la superaba, y no sólo en poder, sino que había crecido bastante en sus curvas... Se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en ella. Su espíritu acompañante no sería un obstáculo, ya hallaría la forma de sacarla del medio.

Todo se solucionaría cuando él fuera el dueño de los Grandes Espíritus.

Maris y Len no se separaban. Maris le hacía comida casera a Len, pero después cocinó para todos, las miradas de Horo Horo lo decían todo. Antes rezongaba porque Len siempre ganaba los juegos para elegir el tipo de comida, y _siempre_ elegía comida china. La cocina de Maris fue un gran cambio, y Silver le pidió sus recetas. Maris se las dio con gusto.

Len ya no discutía ni siquiera con Horo Horo o con Chocolove, cuando hacía algún chiste. Minako estaba siempre al lado del moreno, y se los veía muy enamorados. Maris se sentía muy bien con ellos, al sentir a Len siempre a su lado, podía sentir su calor... Y todo el amor que le tenía a ella. Crecía cada vez más, y Maris no lo decía con palabras, pero los dos sabían que hoy se amaban más que ayer, y que seguiría así.

Toda la aldea Pachi se daba vuelta para verlos, pero a ellos no les importaba. Maris tenía un efecto benéfico en los seres que la rodeaban, y de la desconfianza inicial de los Shamanes que se quedaban para ver la batalla final, ahora sonreían y Maris casi podía leer sus mensajes de aliento de sus mentes. Ahora nadie se preguntaba si sería peor que Hao por sus grandes poderes. Yukari lo había entendido, y Maris también, pero a Len le hubiera dado lo mismo que pensaran que ella fuera un demonio, era demasiado angelical como para hacer nada malo. Hasta Silver empezó a sonreír cada vez que pasaban cerca de él, aunque no los viera. Los organizadores del Torneo confiaban en ella, pero no sabían qué pasaría el día del combate final.

El día de la batalla se acercaba con rapidez, y la ansiedad se masticaba por todas partes. Los entrenamientos casi mataban a Yoh, pero sabía que era para poder vencer a Hao, así que aguantaba todo son protestar. Maris, Minako y Jun se encerraron con sus espíritus durante tres días y no bajaron ni siquiera a comer. Habían dado órdenes específicas de no ser molestadas, porque prepararían una técnica especial para combatir a Hao. Ni siquiera Len se atrevió a desobedecerlas, y Anna se hizo la distraída. Lo único que dijo al respecto fue "Si ayudan a que Yoh sea el Rey Shaman, está bien" y nada más. Horohoro no dijo ni mu al tener que comer de nuevo comida china, por un juego que él mismo había elegido y perdido contra Len.

Al amanecer del cuarto día, las tres chicas salieron. Se las veía un poco diferentes, y Len fue el primero en notar por qué: tenían el pelo y los ojos completamente negros, y su ropa y su pelo flotaban como si estuvieran bajo el agua. Sos movimientos eran suaves y hablaban con sus mentes más que con palabras. Anna no dijo nada, para que nadie se diera cuenta que no sabía lo que habían hecho. Pero ellas sí lo entendían, y no se lo dijeron ni a Len.

"Es una técnica especial que estuvimos ensayando durante todo éste tiempo, Len" le dijo Maris sin despegar los labios.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Len "Es decir... ¿Habrá algún riesgo para ustedes? No por la batalla, pero si su técnica falla, más allá de los ataques de Hao, ¿tendrán algún efecto secundario?"

"No, es sólo un poder que tenemos las Portadoras, pero pocas veces se usa, menos aún que el Yumesan"

"No quiero que te pase nada"

"Yo te protegeré Len, y si a ti te hace feliz que no me lastime, entonces pondré todo mi poder en protegerte y no lastimarme"

"Maris..." le dijo Len, afligido.

Ahora ellas no abrían la boca, excepto Maris, que lo hacía sólo para besar a Len, y Minako, que lo hacían sólo para reírse de los chistes de Chocolove o para besarlo. Le gustaban sus grandes labios morenos, y él se veía muy tierno sonrojado. Lástima que Maris... Pero eso era agua pasada. Y Minako se decía que tenía suerte de haber encontrado a Chocolove. Era muy dulce y amable, cuando estaba enamorado.

Todos sabían que el Equipo de Len y el de las Diosas del Agua no se enfrentarían entre sí, sino contra Hao.

A menos que algo lo impidiera.

Len se despertó en su habitación, transpirado. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Miró hacia los lados, donde las siluetas de Chocolove y Hoho Horo se dibujaban bajo la luz de la Luna llena. No, no había gritado, y era una suerte. Se levantó, nervioso y fue a la habitación de Maris.

Allí estaba ella, con su pelo ondeando al viento. Al verla así, tan hermosa y serena en su cama, Len se tranquilizó. Todo había sido un mal sueño. Len se acostó junto a Maris y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayendo su rostro al suyo, y la besó en los labios. Era dulce, más dulce de lo que recordaba.

Deseaba seguir a su lado por mucho tiempo...

Maris se despertó antes que Len, y lo miró con ternura hasta que él despertó. Eran sus ojos, sus grandes ojos negros, los que reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por él. Len no lo soportó más y se abrazó a ella con fuerza, sollozando.

-No quiero que te pase nada... – dijo Len, sin poder contenerse.

-Len, no te preocupes, yo fui la más sana al final- le dijo Maris, abrazándolo a su vez.

-Eres más angelical que todos los ángeles que puedan tener los Soldados X-

-Len... – Maris lo miró con ternura. Él siempre había escondido sus sentimientos, pero con ella no tenía problema en revelárselos. Los dos lo sabían, pero a Len no le importaba. Si ella estaba bien, todo lo demás no importaba...

Manta estaba en el bosque, intentando consolar a Ryu –deprimido a tal punto por el camino que había elegido "su" Lyzerg que ni siquiera Tokagero lo podía sacar de la depresión- y salió corriendo, porque Ryu le dijo que lo dejara en paz. Manta nunca había sido de gran utilidad –dijo- era muy débil y no podía pelear, aunque intentaba ayudarlos, pero si le decían que se fuera, era porque entonces estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Ryu se recuperó enseguida, y, buscando a Manta, se disculpó y le dijo que no estaba en el lugar equivocado, y que Ryu con su Espada de Madera siempre se recuperaba rápido. Tokagero no podía creerlo.

Pero entonces Lyzerg apareció, y se llevó a Manta. Ya no estaba acompañado por Morphin, sino por un ángel. Le dijo a Ryu que lo hacía porque necesitaba que Yoh viniera para poder acabar con Hao. Lyzerg y su ángel dejaron tirados a Ryu y Tokagero, quienes, junto con Morphin volvieron con Yoh para darle las noticias.

Manta estaba desesperado, atrapado por los poderes de la Doncella Yin, porque sabía que era una trampa para poder matar a Yoh. Cuando sus amigos llegaron –Maris y Minako también habían ido- le gritó a Yoh que no les hiciera caso a los Soldados X, que no entrara, que eso no lo purificaría sino que lo mataría, pero Yoh siguió adelante. Justo cuando estaba por entrar al gran haz de luz que lo eliminaría, Moske reaccionó, liberando a Manta.

Manta no sabía que Moske estaba allí dentro, pero no hubo tiempo para nada, porque la Doncella Yin atrapó a todos dentro de una jaula hecha con su poder espiritual. Todos había perdido su posesión, excepto Maris y Minako. Los llevó dentro del haz de luz, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, y cuando Maris estaba lista para usar su lanza, Hao apareció. La Doncella Yin no pudo escapar de sus garras. Había salido de su sarcófago de hierro, para enfrentarse a Yoh y los demás, pero el Espíritu de Fuego la agarró, y Hao la hizo arder. Cuando la soltó, ella cayó casi inconsciente, sus espinas la tomaron y la llevaron de nuevo a su sarcófago.

Hao y sus secuaces empezaron a pelear contra los Soldados X. Poco a poco los fueron venciendo, y eliminaron a varios. Yoh y Maris no lo soportaron, y deshicieron la jaula que los tenía cautivos. Yoh y los demás decidieron ayudar a los Soldados X. Mientras todos peleaban, Hao se enfrentó a Yoh. Manta pudo ver que ése Yoh no era el que conocía, y cuando vio a Yoh perder y caer de manos de su gemelo, se quedó paralizado.

-Aún eres muy débil, Yoh- le dijo Hao.

Los Soldados X que quedaban intentaron abrir el Portal de Babilonia, usando lo que les quedaba de vida, Maris, había lanzado un rayo azul hacia el sarcófago y había curado a la Doncella Yin. Lo lograron, a costa de mucho dolor, y heridas en todo su cuerpo. Los Soldados X estaban a punto de morir, cuando la Torre de Babel al fin apareció elevándose, llevando a la Doncella Yin y a su espíritu con ella.

Lograron abrir el Portal de Babilonia, y todos fueron absorbidos por él. Pero, en el último momento, Hao se llevó al espíritu acompañante de la Doncella Yin con ellos. Adentro, todos empezaron a desaparecer lentamente, mientras caminaban por un sendero rodeado de árboles muertos. Sólo Maris e Yoh reaccionaron.

-¡¡¡¡¡DESPIERTEN!-

Todos cayeron en diferentes lugares de la zona, sin sentido. Len terminó en la orilla de una lago. Maris puso su cabeza en sus rodillas hasta que Len despertó. Chocolove despertó siendo abrazado por Minako.

-Creo que ya no es necesario seguir con el Torneo de los Shamanes- dijo Hao, y se retiró.

Uno de los aliados de Hao apareció frente a Len y Jun. La propuso a Len ir con Hao, para aumentar sus poderes, pero Len no aceptó, recordando todo lo que les había a Maris, a él y a todos. El otro le dijo que Yoh lo usaba para sus propósitos antes de desaparecer volando, llevado por un águila.

-Len... – le dijo Maris, mientras aparecían algunos de sus amigos.

Len no contestó. Cayó al piso de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo con una expresión de furia que nadie, y menos Maris, le había visto nunca.

Maris, Minako y Fausto los curaron a todos como pudieron. El espíritu acompañante de la Doncella Yin había sido devorado por el espíritu de fuego, al igual que muchos más. La Doncella Yin se recuperó gracias a los poderes de Maris y Minako, y los Soldados X –ahora eran cinco en vez de ocho- se lo agradecieron, diciendo que era una chica muy buena, y que lamentaban haberla causado tantos problemas anteriormente.

Pero Maris no pensaba en eso, sino en Len. Había estado muy preocupada, porque uno de los seguidores de Hao le había dicho que Yoh lo manipulaba para lograr sus fines. Y ni siquiera ella le había logrado sacar una palabra. Y suponía lo que iba a hacer...

Los organizadores del Torneo habían sido atacados por Hao, quien le había quemado las piernas a su padre para que no lo siguiera. Yoh, Manta, Anna, Chocolove, Minako, Fausto, Eliza, Tamao, Horo Horo, Pilika, Maris y Len llegaron al lugar, y decidieron ir a buscar a Hao, quien se había internado en el Bosque Prohibido, para encontrar a los Grandes Espíritus y apoderarse de ellos. Fueron tras ellos, pero Len quiso pelear con Yoh.

Jun y Maris sabían la razón, porque sólo así podría demostrarse a sí mismo que realmente quería seguir al lado de Yoh, y la batalla comenzó. Yoh llegó al nivel tres de posesión, y Len lo hizo más tarde, al final de la pelea. Pasaron al Bosque Prohibido, donde toda una legión de seguidores de Hao estaba esperándolos.

Y todos sabían entre quiénes sería el enfrentamiento final.

Guts! El séptimo tomó tiempo, pero aquí está. En la escuela me dan mil trabajos por semana, y se acercan las pruebas... Tengo que estudiar tres horas por día por lo menos –quinto año... después la facu- y sólo puedo escribir los fines de semana... Pero no se preocupen, que nunca dejo nada sin terminar, así que, dentro de poco, llegará el final.

En realidad, éste capítulo y el siguiente ya estaban listos, pero al ver los nuevos capítulos de la seria cambié casi todo. El siguiente será totalmente renovado, y el final se acerca... 


	8. Siete por una

Yumesan

8: Siete por una

Poco a poco, todos fueron quedando a pelear contra los aliados de Hao. Los únicos tres que siguieron fueron Len, Maris e Yoh.

Manta estaba perdido, buscando a Lyzerg. Había puesto a Morphin con Moske dentro de su computadora, cuando el hada le señaló que Lizerg iba hacia el bosque de los Grandes Espíritus. Y lo había encontrado, oyendo a Marco, el líder de los Soldados X, diciéndole a sus compañeros que esa sería su última batalla.

Cuando los descubrieron Marco le preguntó a Lyzerg si se había unido de nuevo al grupo de Yoh y que por eso estaba con Manta. Lyzerg le aclaró que no era así, pero que no aprobaba el plan de Marco. Y justo cuando estaban por seguir, apareció Opacho con Hao.

La batalla empezó. Poco a poco, los planes de los Soldados X fueron fallando, y los tres Soldados X que quedaban –menos Marco- fueron eliminados uno tras otro. Querían averiguar por qué Hao dominaba el fuego, pero al acabar con todo el oxígeno de un ambiente cerrado, Hao cambió su posesión al agua, y estaba por comerse a los tres espíritus de los Soldados X cuando Morphin y Maris actuaron.

-No voy a felicitarlos por haberse auto destruido- había dicho Hao antes de ordenarle a su espíritu que se comiera las tres almas –pero me sorprende que hayan actuado de esa manera. Así que aceptaré sus almas como comida para mi espíritu-

-¡¿Cuántas almas más necesitas para sentirte satisfecho, Hao!- le gritó Yoh.

Len, Maris e Yoh habían seguido, y Maris sintió que Hao cambiaba su posesión del fuego al agua del ambiente. Sabía quién lo estaba haciendo, y entonces desplegó sus alas. Eran similares a las de Morphin, pero éstas tenían ligueros tonos celestes, y se asemejaban más a las alas transparentes de una mariposa.

Len e Yoh se sorprendieron al verla volar, pero no pudieron demorarse por mucho. Maris vio cómo Morphin rescataba las almas de los tres Soldados X y se los llevaba, convertida en ángel. Mientras Marco repetía que no podía ser que ésa hada fuera un ángel, la Doncella Yin le dijo a Lyzerg que ése había sido el ángel más hermoso que había visto.

-Maris, debo decirte que te ves más hermosa que nunca- le dijo Hao a la chica. Ella, Len e Yoh, se pusieron en guardia –Cuando todo termine, absorberé todos los recuerdos que tienes de Len y los demás, para que me ames sólo a mí... – esa misma mirada era mucho más terrible que la que le había lanzado Len la primera vez que se le había declarado, porque sólo contenía deseo. Maris había crecido, no sólo en poder sino en su cuerpo, y Len no lo había mencionado, pero le gustaba.

-Ni lo sueñes, Hao- dijo Maris –Yo amo a Len, y no permitiré que lo lastimes-

Fue entonces cuando los Grandes Espíritus hablaron.

-"¿Mostradnos ésas almas?"- preguntó Maris -¿Eso fue lo que dijeron?-

-Sí- dijo Hao, sin mirarla, su vista estaba fija en los Grandes Espíritus.

Poco antes, Horo Horo había visto su poder espiritual, más de nueve mil puntos. Len lo superaba por mil puntos, más o menos, él tenía diez mil. Pero Hao tenía más de ciento veinticinco mil. Aunque en la batalla que tuvieron Len e Yoh su poder espiritual había aumentado mucho, todos habían transpirado al saber el nivel de Hao. Pero lo que no aparecía era el poder espiritual de Maris, Minako y Jun. Las dos últimas tenían igual nivel de poder, pero Maris las superaba incluso a las dos juntas. Y lo que se preguntaba era: ¿tendré el nivel suficiente? ¿Podré, en caso que sea necesario, defenderlos a todos contra los ataques de Hao? Contra ella no podría usar el agua, porque ése era su elemento y le daría una enorme ventaja, pero le quedaba la duda de si podría vencer al Espíritu de Fuego. Su "tratamiento" había sido un éxito pero, ¿sería suficiente?

-Muy pronto los sabremos- dijo Hao, sin necesidad de mirarla ni de leer su mente.

"Aproxímense" bramaron los Grandes Espíritus, y cientos de haces de luz inundaron todo el Bosque Prohibido, llevándose a Hao y a todos sus aliados. Yoh y sus amigos los siguieron, incluso Lyzerg, quien se había reconciliado con su hada y había recibido un nuevo aparato con su péndulo, con el logo de los Soldados X, la propia Doncella Yin se lo entregó en persona, y después, cuando todos se habían ido, murmuró a Marco.

-Aún nos queda mucho por hacer-

Todos despertaron en un lugar nublado, con poco pasto, y con formaciones extrañas de rocas. Manta estaba perdido, y creyó ver la silueta de Yoh a la distancia. Se alegró y corrió hacia la silueta, gritando el nombre de Yoh, pero al llegar cerca y ver la cara de la silueta –que caminaba dándole la espalda- se dio cuenta de su error.

Era Hao. Y con Opacho a su lado.

Todos aparecieron en lugares diferentes. Yoh se encontró con Silver y el otro organizador del torneo, Kalim. Entonces llegaron los otros dos organizadores, los que se habían aliado a Hao, y le dijeron que la razón por la cual Silver quería eliminar a Hao era porque era su descendiente, lo que colocaba a Yoh como un primo lejano de Silver.

Hao había sido, quinientos años atrás, un habitante de la Aldea Apache, pero se adueñó de uno de los espíritus de los cinco elementos –agua, tierra, metal, madera y fuego- y se marchó, dejando a su esposa e hijos, quienes fueron perdonados, pero deberían ser los árbitros del Torneo de los Shamanes. Yoh se alejó, porque los aliados de Hao le permitirían pasar, pero no a Silver y Kalim.

Silver fue desafiado por el mayor de los dos organizadores desertores, pero éste tenía más de cinco espíritus. Y quería matar a Silver.

En otro lugar, Len se encontró con dos de los ayudantes de Hao, y empezaron a pelear, porque no dejarían que Yoh se encontrara con sus amigos. Poco tardó Len en darse cuenta que Hao había entregado nuevos poderes a sus seguidores, y ni él, Horo Horo, Chocolove y Ryu juntos pudieron con ellos cuando se les unió el mariachi, el Shaman que tenía al ángel Satanás y al jugador de Fútbol Americano.

Peor había algo muy diferente. Éste ultimo Shaman usó toda la energía de manera descontrolada, y su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias, así que murió. La batalla siguió, los aliados de Hao no le dieron mucha importancia al caso, y sus ataques se volvieron más fuertes. Horo Horo fue el primero en perder su posesión, y sólo Len lo salvó de la muerte, bloqueando el ataque con su lanza.

Pero otro Shaman lo atacó, y Len no pudo esquivar su ataque. Salió volando por los aires, su posesión se desvaneció, y Basón no pudo hacer nada. Sólo cuando el cuerpo de Len cayó, se rompió un poco la parálisis en que estaban todos.

-¡SEÑORITO!- Chilló Basón, acercándose al Shaman chino -¿Se encuentra bien?-

Pero Len no respondía. Y entonces todos pudieron ver cómo un gran charco de sangre empezaba a formarse debajo del cuerpo de Len.

Manta había encontrado a Hao, y lo seguía. Hao no entendía cómo alguien que no era un Shaman podía llegar hasta allí, burlando a todos sus aliados, pero no le molestaba que los siguiera, porque no hacía la diferencia.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel con tus aliados?- le preguntó Manta, enojado –Así te dejarán solo, si sigues matando y destruyendo a todos-

-No me abandonarán- replicó Hao –por su propia fortaleza. La traición surge cuando hay confusión, lo que vuelve débiles a las personas. Con los nuevos poderes que les he dado, no me abandonarán nunca-

"De todas formas" le dijo Hao "Yoh al final me ayudará"

-Vaya, no era el que planeábamos, pero el primer insecto ya ha caído- dijo uno de los aliados de Hao.

Jun y Minako encontraron al grupo cuando el equipo de Hao volvía a atacar, y no tuvieron tiempo de socorrer a Len. Maris apareció después, y al _sentir_ el estado del chico chino, se quedó congelada.

Todos se detuvieron, incluso los aliados de Hao. Sabían de la atracción que ésa chica generaba en su jefe, y estaba muy justificada. Cuando Basón la miró, Maris no aguantó más y corrió hasta el cuerpo de Len. Su pelo y ojos negros nunca habían estado tan tristes. No tristes no: era la representación viva del más grande de las penas.

Nadie se movió. No sabían que decir, ni siquiera los aliados de Hao.

Maris abrazó el cuerpo con fuerza, sollozando. Yukari también lloraba. Entendía los sentimientos que ella tenía por Len, y entendía el dolor de Basón. La sangre de Len empezó a manchar a Maris, pero a ella no le importaba. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Maris, no... – le dijo Yukari, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-Siete vidas imperfectas para una vida perfecta... - empezó Maris.

-Maris, si lo haces, podrías... – un campo de fuerza empezaba a apartar a Yukari y a Basón de la pareja.

-Yo, una de las Hijas del Agua... –

-Maris, por favor... –

-Invoco a mis Diosas para ofrecerles siete de mis nueve vidas-

-¡MARIS!- Yukari no lo creía.

Un símbolo apareció bajo Maris y Len, una estrella de seis puntas con una estrella en cada punta y tres en el centro, una dorada y dos negras, todo encerrado en dos círculos concéntricos.

-¡LES OFREZCO SIETE POR UNA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TRAIGAN AL ESPÍRITU DEL SER QUE MÁS AMO, Y DEVUÉLVANLO A LA VIDA QUE NUNCA DEBIÓ HABERLE SIDO QUITADA!-

El símbolo brilló con una luz deslumbrante, una columna de luz blanca y azul llegó hasta el cielo, mientras dentro del símbolo las Diosas del Agua aparecían, rodeando a la pareja y recordándole la promesa que les hiciera Maris. La luz cegó a todos los presentes, hasta a los espíritus acompañantes.

Y cuando la luz se disipó, todos pudieron ver a Len que se movía, pero con dificultad, porque el cuerpo de Maris estaba sobre él.

Como si estuviera muerta.

Y entonces los aliados de Hao los atacaron

Se lanzaron contra Maris y Len, quienes estaban indefensos. Nadia podía llegar a tiempo, ni siquiera Fausto, quien estaba más cerca. Les iba a pegar, y no podían hacer...

Un escudo hecho de un cordón negro protegió a la pareja. Ryu lo reconoció enseguida. Era Lyzerg quien había protegido a Maris y Len. Luchó contra los aliados de Hao, fusionando a su hada / ángel Morphin con los otros ángeles. Así pudo vencer a los otros, o al menos así parecía ser, porque se levantaron de nuevo y volvieron al ataque.

Lyzerg sólo pudo cubrir a la pareja con su cuerpo. Los aliados de Hao lo golpearon, e hicieron que su posesión desapareciera. Iban a darle el golpe final cuando algo se interpuso.

Pero no era nadie que conocieran.

Era un ser que aparentaba tener un cuerpo de sirena, con alas similares a las de los peces voladores en la espalda, ojos y pelo negro ondeando al viento, como si flotara. Detuvo con un solo dedo el ataque, y los aliados de Hao perdieron su posesión de inmediato. Literalmente el ser los mandó a volar, y se perdieron de vista.

Ruy corrió hacia donde estaba "su" Lyzerg, pero sólo estaba desmayado. Se recuperó enseguida, y Lyzerg les pidió perdón por todo lo que había pasado. Le dieron la bienvenida de nuevo, Jun, Minako, Chocolove y Fausto se presentaron.

Pero cuando Lyzerg preguntó por Len y la otra chica, todos callaron, y vieron que Len abría con lentitud los ojos. El campo de energía que lo separaba de los demás había desaparecido y Basón lo abrazó, emocionado.

-¡SEÑORITO, CREÍ QUE HABÍA MUERTO!- ¿Acaso estaba llorando? No, no podía ser, pero así era -¡GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE SE RECUPERÓ! ¡SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR LA SEÑORITA MARIS, USTED... !-

-¿Maris?- Len levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo y vio que su pecho estaba cubierto por una larga cabellara negra.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MARIS!- la levantó, estaba fría como el hielo, y muy pálida. Miró a Minako y a Yukari -¿QUÉ LE OCURRIÓ?-

-Ella... ella dio siete de sus nueve vidas para salvarte... – dijo Yukari –nunca creí... que fuera capaz de eso-

Lyzerg no decía nada. Se mantenía a la distancia, esperando que Len lo viera.

-¡¿Y por qué no despierta!- preguntó Len, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Como ella no cumplió en su vida pasada con la fusión- le explicó Minako -puede que esta haya sido su segunda vida, y como te dio las otras siete que tenía... – se interrumpió, pero todos entendieron lo que quería decir.

Len puso su cabeza en el pecho de Maris, esperando encontrar la más mínima señal de vida, un pequeño latido, lo que fuera.

Pero no oyó nada.

Len cayó arrodillado, abrazando el cuerpo de Maris. Nadie decía nada ni se movía. Sólo lloraban. Jun, Minako, Chocolove, Horo Horo, Ryu, Fausto y Eliza. Lyzerg estaba al borde del llanto, porque había sentido y visto todo lo que había hecho Maris, y sabía que no se merecía morir así. Los mismísimos espíritus acompañantes lloraban, Yukari no podía creerlo, y Minako y Len tampoco. ¿Hasta ese punto era capaz de llegar Maris?

Las lágrimas de Len caían en el rostro de Maris, quien empezó, poco a poco, a recuperar el color. Y la temperatura. Len no lo notó, sólo podía llorar, pero sí lo notó cuando Maris le habló.

-Len, no llores... – le tocó la húmeda mejilla con una mano. Len abrió los ojos, sin poder creerlo. Maris le sonreía, cansada –No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño... –

Len la abrazó con fuerza, mientras seguía llorando. Pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad. Todos se alegraron al ver que Maris había vuelto. Yukari los abrazó a los dos, feliz que Maris no se hubiera ido.

-Tengo sueño... Len... – dijo Maris cerrando los ojos –No llores... Sé que eres un chico muy fuerte-

Dejó de hablar. Len podía ver su respiración regular, estaba dormida, sonriendo. Len la abrazó con más fuerza y no la soltó.

Len vio a Lyzerg, y le dijo que no le importaba lo que había hecho, porque ahora había vuelto con ellos. Le explicó quién era Maris, y Minako, en pocas palabras, omitiendo qué había sido Minako en su vida anterior. Todavía se acordaba de la situación con Boris, lo que lo había decidido a unirse a los Soldados X.

Igual lo recibieron con alegría, aunque Len no soltaba a Maris, y le agradeció a Lyzerg el haberlo protegido. A todos se les cayó la mandíbula al piso, porque era la primera vez que Len agradecía a alguien que no fuera Maris.

Pero aunque hubieran pasado el problema de los aliados de Hao, la niebla no se disipaba, y tenían que mantenerse muy juntos para no perderse. A Len no le importaba. Mientras más cerca estuviera de Maris, mejor. Podía sentir su calor sobre su pecho, y si bien ella era casi tan alta como él, había aumentado sus poderes gracias a los entrenamientos con la Portadora de Sombra, y podía sostener su cuerpo sin cansarse. Len nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría al punto de casi entregar su vida por él, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Hao había llegado al Portal de los Grandes Espíritus. Éstos enviaron tres aves de luz a detenerlo.

-¿Pero por qué tres?- preguntó Manta.

-Creo que han enviado una para ti- dijo Hao.

Opacho le explicó a Manta que el señor Hao quería hacer un mundo donde todo fuera perfecto, pero que no todos entendían sus sentimientos, así que tenía pocos amigos. Cuando Manta le dijo que Yoh tenía mucho amigos que lo apoyaban, y que vencería, Opacho le dijo que no.

Pero Yoh había derrotado a las tres brujas con sus poderes, y se encontró con Silver y Kalim, quienes habían vencido a los otros dos con esfuerzo.

-¿Es este el camino correcto?- les preguntó Yoh.

-Ni siquiera nosotros conocemos bien el terreno- dijo Silver –Pero los Granes Espíritus nos guían-

-No sé sin son ellos o Hao, pero de todas formas, debo ir- dijo Yoh, y empezó a andar de nuevo con Silver y Kalim detrás.

Hola! AL FIN! Llegaron los nuevos capítulos de Shaman King y voy a poder terminar el Fanfic! Ah, casi me dio un infarto cuando ése mariachi le pegó la cuchillada a Len... Cuando voló por los aires y lo ví caer al suelo, juro que se me cortó la respiración. Me quedé helada, y cuando Fausto empezó a operarlo de urgencia... Pero eso es en la serie original, y me voy del Fanfic. Pero igual casi me muero. Y ahora que casi se murió Maris...

Y hablando de eso, ¿qué será ése extraño ser que apareció y los defendió? ¿Uno de los Grandes Espíritus? ¿Una nueva treta de Hao? No, pará, si él quería enfrentarse sólo con Yoh... Igual, me queda la duda. ¿Un nuevo poder de Maris? Hum, no, no creo... Hay otra cosa, y bastante grande detrás de ése ser... ¡Que ni siquiera yo lo 


	9. Batalla frente a los Grandes Espíritus

Yumesan

9: Batalla frente a los Grandes Espíritus

Al fin la abuela de Yoh había terminado el hechizo que liberaría los 1080 hechizos que encerrarían a Hao de nuevo. Anna corrió por todo el Bosque Prohibido para llevárselo a Yoh, para poder derrotar a Hao. Pilika y Tamao se quedaron a cuidar de los abuelos de Yoh y de su padre, el señor Mikihisa.

Yoh, Kalim y Silver habían llegado hasta la puerta que los llevaría con los Grandes Espíritus. Aparecieron tres aves de luz, que les dijeron "Mostradnos ésas esencias"

Sólo Yoh lo pudo interpretar correctamente.

Pasó sin hacerle daño a las aves, y ella lo dejaron pasar. Lo mismo hicieron Kalim y Silver.

Hao ya había llegado frente a los Grandes Espíritus. Estaba sentado en un banco de piedra observándolos, con Opacho a su lado y Manta alejado de ellos, vigilándolos. Así los encontró Yoh. Hao dijo que Manta lo había seguido sólo por eso que él llamaba "amistad" y dijo que ésa sería la batalla definitiva.

-Opacho, apártate- le dijo Hao, y el niño obedeció. Se sentó sobre uno de los pilares de piedra que había en los alrededores.

Silver y Kalim también estaban con Yoh, pero Hao los consideró innecesarios.

-Ustedes sólo estorban- dijo Hao, y las llamas los rodearon. Cuando Yoh finalmente pudo ver, el Espíritu de Fuego tenía a los dos apaches en sus manos, y empezaba a triturarlos.

Yoh cortó los dos brazos del Espíritu de Fuego, y ésa fue la señal para que Hao convirtiera a su espíritu en una espada, pero ésta era diferente a la de Yoh. Era roja, y la rodeaban algo similar a las llamas.

Empezaron a pelear. Opacho le dijo a Manta que el señor Hao ganaría, y que se apoderaría de los Grandes Espíritus cuando él e Yoh fueran uno solo.

-No te equivoques, Opacho- le dijo Hao –Yoh no tiene nada que ver en esto. Los Grandes Espíritus ya me pertenecen-

Maris sintió el cambio de energías de inmediato.

-Deténte- le dijo a Len con voz débil.

Len la obedeció, mirándola sorprendida.

-Déjame en el piso, ya puedo caminar- dijo Maris, aunque se notaba que estaba cansada.

Len la dejó en el suelo, y entonces Maris –quien no tenía sus alas- las hizo aparecer. La tiara con dos pequeñas alas de cristal se deshizo en un rayo de energía azul que le dieron en los omóplatos, y de allí salieron dos grandes alas, azules con rayas negras.

Todos la miraron asombrados.

-Discúlpenos, pero debemos irnos ya- dijo Maris, y, tomando a Len, se lo llevó volando hacia los Grandes Espíritus.

Las aves no los detuvieron. Pero sí al resto, incluyendo a Minako y a Jun. Anna llegó cuando ellos empezaban a pelear contra las aves de luz. Cuando se dieron cuenta que si no les hacían nada a las aves ellas los dejarían pasar, corrieron hacia donde estaba Yoh.

Pero Yoh ya no estaba.

Yoh cayó y su cabeza golpeó contra una de las columnas que había alrededor del lugar donde estaban peleando.

-¿Cuántas veces van que mueres?- le preguntó Hao, en tono burlón. Y después agregó –Oh, es cierto, ahora no tienes cabeza para hacer cuentas-

-El señor Hao ganará- dijo Opacho.

-¡No es cierto!- le gritó Manta –Yoh se ha vuelto muy fuerte-

-Es por eso que el señor Hao ganará, es cuestión de tiempo- repitió Opacho, con su misma mirada de siempre.

Yoh cayó de nuevo, y Manta vio que estaba agotado. Hao, en un rápido movimiento, lo desarmó. De una patada, lo dejó tirado. Había vencido.

Se acercó a Yoh, ante la incrédula mirada de Manta quien, horrorizado, vio cómo Hao lo agarraba de los pelos y hacía arrodillarse a su gemelo.

-El solo hecho de saber que tú eres mi otra mitad me da asco. Así que me desharé de ti- Hao se acercó a Yoh, y le puso una mano en el pecho.

No, no le puso la mano en el pecho. Su mano siguió de largo, ante la mirada horrorizada de Manta. Empezó a levantar a Yoh, pero no era Yoh, porque el cuerpo del amigo de Manta estaba todavía ahí, sostenido por la mano de Hao.

Entonces Manta entendió.

Cuando Len y Maris llegaron, Anna llegó al mismo tiempo. Y los tres pudieron ver cómo Hao le sacaba el alma a Yoh y, enfrente de todos, la absorbía por su boca.

Hao había absorbido el alma de Yoh.

Desde que se había comido al sacerdote Shamash, el espíritu de la Doncella Yin, sus poderes habían aumentado mucho. Eso le había dicho a Yoh, y era cierto. Cuando los otros llegaron, y vieron caer el cuerpo de Yoh al suelo, se quedaron helados. No podía ser. Hao no podía haber...

-Así es, Maris- dijo Hao, mirándola directamente a los ojos –Ahora estoy completo. Y prepárate, porque eliminaré a todos los insectos, pero acabaré primero con Len... Para que puedas olvidarlo, porque me amarás a mí-

La llama de la vela frente a la cual la abuela de Yoh estaba rezando se apagó.

-La presencia de Yoh ha desaparecido- dijo la abuela.

Anna sostenía el cuerpo de Yoh sobre sus rodillas. Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, y ella menos. Manta cayó arrodillado, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

-¿Por qué están tristes?- les preguntó Hao con socarronería –Ahora estoy completo, y todo está donde debe estar. Es motivo de alegría, no de llanto-

-Miserable... – murmuró Len, y sacó su espada para atacarlo.

Casi le dio a Opacho, pero Hao estaba parado sobre las lanzas que habían salido del suelo, y sonreía.

-Es una verdadera lástima que tengas a la chica que me merezco, Len, tus servicios me hubieran sido muy útiles antes... Pero ya no te necesito-

A todos los invadió la ira. Jun, Minako, Chocolove, Fausto, Len, Horo Horo, Ryu y Lyzerg empezaron a pelear contra Hao, pero la furia los cegaba y cuando Anna intentó usar a los dos espíritus que tenía a su cargo, Hao usó dos pergaminos para volver a controlarlos.

-Entreténganse un rato, tengo otras cosas que hacer- les dijo, e hizo aparecer su Espíritu de Fuego.

Empezó a volar hacia los Grandes Espíritus, pero se quedó frente a ellos, esperando que el alma de Yoh se asimilara a la suya. Podía sentir cómo Yoh veía sus recuerdos, cómo consideraban a Hao un demonio disfrazado de humano, todo la desconfianza que le tenían, y así fue viajando por su sistema nervioso.

Afuera la batalla seguía. Habían llevado el cuerpo de Yoh cerca de una de las columnas, donde lo habían apoyado. Manta estaba a su lado, todavía sin poder asimilar la situación. No podía ser... no podía...

Los guardianes de Hao estaban derrotando uno tras otro a Jun, Minako, Chocolove, Fausto, Len, Horo Horo, Ryu y Lyzerg. Entonces, Moske salió de la computadora de Manta y le dijo que deberían ayudarlos.

-Pero yo no soy un Shaman- le dijo Manta.

-Confía en mí- le dijo Moske.

Len fue el último en caer, junto con Jun y Minako. Miraron a los dos guardianes de Hao, furiosos, y entonces vieron a la pequeña figura que estaba tras los dos demonios.

Manta.

Y con un mazo, que brillaba como si fuera la espada de Yoh al pelear como Shaman. Pero no podía ser.

Pero sí era, y Manta, de un buen mazazo en la cabeza a los demonios, los enterró en el piso.

-Escúchenme, si pelean de esa forma tan desorganizada no lograrán nada- les dijo –Deben mantener la calma, éste es un asunto demasiado serio como para tomárselo con tanta rapidez. Si no se claman, Hao ganará-

Todos entendieron enseguida. Manta cayó, exhausto, su posesión se deshizo. Chocolove fue a rescatarlo, porque los dos demonios ya reaccionaban.

-Vaya, el hacer una posesión quita mucha energía- dijo Manta, cansado, a Anna.

-Me sorprendió mucho lo que hiciste- le dijo Anna –Ahora descansa-

-Si- dijo Manta, y se desmayó.

Yoh había llegado a la corteza cerebral de Hao. En cada célula veía a Hao, quien le tendía una mano para poder ser uno. En todas las células menos en una. Algo con un samurai parado junto a una tumba y un árbol, con una chica alta y de pelo largo, aunque no entendía lo que significaban.

Hao sonrió.

-Ahora estoy completo- dijo, y empezó a reír.

-Ahora, Grandes Espíritus- dijo Hao frente a ellos –Serán alimento para mi Espíritu-

-¿Qué nunca te sientes satisfecho?- le peguntó Len.

-Yo diría que hay que ponerte a dieta, pues- dijo Chocolove.

Hao sólo sonrió, y entonces todos lo atacaron. Sincronizando sus movimientos, Anna pudo detener a Hao con el rosario de los 1080. Todos lo agarraron y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. Hao no podía moverse, el rosario se había deshecho en cientos de esferas que lo habían rodeado. El Espíritu de Fuego rugió de dolor...

Y las esferas se rompieron.

El rosario de los 1080 se hizo pedazos. El último de los trozos cayó a tierra y se quebró. Los poderes que le habían lanzado a Hao se desviaron y desaparecieron. Anna cayó a tierra, derrotada. Todavía llevaba en el cuello los auriculares de Yoh, ésos que él no se quitaba nunca.

-¿Acaso creían que una técnica de quinientos años de antigüedad funcionaría?- les preguntó Hao, sonriendo.

No se preocupó por los que cayeron, ni que pudieran aplastarla.

No lo hicieron, y Len fue el primero en levantarse y habarle.

-Doña Anna, la batalla aún no ha terminado- le dijo él, pero ella no respondió. Len miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró lo que buscaba -¿Dónde está Maris?-

Las cinco Lilis habían llegado la Bosque Prohibido, junto con el equipo de Shamanes de Siberia. Decidieron ir a ayudar a Yoh, cuando vieron que el cielo se volvía rojo. ¿Acaso los Grandes Espíritus habían aceptado a Hao? No, no era posible.

O tal vez sí.

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué estabas llorando?- le preguntaba una niña de seis años de pelo negro y ojos marrones con un kimono rosado a una muchacha que estaba en las sombras en una noche oscura. Las lámparas de papel del festival de primavera alumbraban parte del parque donde las flores de cerezo regaban el ambiente con su perfume y el suelo con sus pétalos._

_-Minako- le dijo la otra chica, mucho mayor que ella, con voz extraña._

_-¿Por qué estás triste?-_

_Minako demoró bastante en responder._

_-He hecho muchas cosa malas en mi... Desde que fui creada-_

_-Pero todo tiene perdón, si te esfuerzas en reparar el daño, o al menos, intentarlo-_

_Minako miró a la niña asombrada._

_-Acaso... ¿acaso quieres ayudarme?- le preguntó, incrédula._

_-Sí- dijo la niña._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Soy Marisa, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Maris-_

_-Pero... ¿estás segura?-_

_-Sé lo que hiciste- dijo Maris, asombrando a Minako –y sé que estás arrepentida, así que si puedo ayudarte, lo haré con gusto-_

_Maris sonrió, y Minako corrió a abrazarla. Era la primera vez que alguien le mostraba afecto. Y no sería la última ni siquiera de lejos, en la que Maris demostraría cuánto podía amar a las personas._

_Incluso a los que no eran humanos._

_Porque desde ése día, ella dejó de serlo._

Minako recordaba ése primer encuentro, hacía tanto tiempo... más de doscientos años, según recordaba. Los Portadores de Sombra dejaban de ser humanos al fusionarse con un no-humano, por lo tanto perdían todos sus derechos. Por eso se mantenían escondidos, intentando no hacerse notar, porque eran muy valiosas. Sobre todo por su poder, aunque había otras cosas.

Un Portador de Sombra, cuando terminaba la fusión, evolucionaba lo suficiente como para el siguiente nivel. Una vez que ése ser moría, iba a otro mundo moralmente más avanzado. Eso quería decir que, si Ella moría, reencarnaría en otro mundo. Habían compartido todo con Maris, y sus movimientos estaban sincronizados, así como sus poderes.

Pero los de Maris habían crecido más por su amor por Len.

Por eso no entendió cuando no la encontraron en ése momento. No estaba allí, pero tampoco había salido del lugar en donde estaban. Estaba y a la vez no estaba. Era como si una parte de su ser se hubiera ido, pero otra se había quedado. Pero ¿dónde?

_-¡¡¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!- chillaban los padres de Maris._

_-Papá, yo hice lo que creía conveniente... – dijo Maris, transformada en Tigre._

_-¿Y acaso esto te pareció lo correcto? ¿Dejar de lado una gran vida como cazadora por seguir a una quimera que no te servirá para nada?- le replicó su madre._

_-Mamá, esto será lo mejor para mí. Prefiero conservar una vida en vez de cazar. Así Minako no podrá matar más, y... –_

_-¿Así que se llama Minako? Bueno, Minako, por tu culpa no aceptaremos más a Maris como miembro de la familia- dijo el padre._

_-No pueden hacerle eso a su propia hija- dijo Minako, asombrada._

_-Sí que podemos. Vete, Portadora de Sombra, ya no perteneces más aquí-_

-Maris... – Minako no entendía dónde se había metido.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Len.

-Creo... que no la podremos ver más- dijo Minako, sin poder creer del todo la teoría que le había aparecido en la mente.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo dices!- le preguntaron todos.

-Creo que ella rescatará a Yoh-

Guts! El noveno capítulo y no terminó... la serie ya casi finaliza en mi país, hasta que Fox Kids puso los nuevos capítulos... La trama se pone emocionante, cada día a las siete ya saben que yo me instalo en el televisor aunque estén dando el fin del mundo en vivo y en directo. Hasta mi hermanita de seis años, Alejandra, me dice "Está Shaman King" a las siete, si me atraso.

Yendo a lo nuestro, éste Fanfic está a punto de terminar. ¡Qué emoción, que emoción, ya van cincuenta páginas de Fanfic! Ah, el creador de la serie debe ser uno de los tipos más afortunados del mundo, crear una serie así... No se había visto tal movida mundial desde que llegaron Card Captor Sakura o la más reciente Yu Gi Oh, que por cierto, están buenísimas... 


	10. Yumesan

Yumesan

.-.

10: Yumesan

.-.

Hao no lograba entenderlo. Yoh ya era prácticamente parte de su ser. ¿Por qué, entonces, sus amigos peleaban con tantas energías?

-Yoh vive dentro de cada uno de nosotros- le dijo Len, mientras volvían a atacarlos todos juntos.

-Todo saldrá bien. Eso era lo que siempre decía nuestro amigo Yoh- dijo Horo Horo.

-Y es por eso que te venceremos, Hao- le dijo Minako.

Todos se lanzaron contra Hao, y lo atacaron con todo lo que tenían. Anna estaba echada en una columna, sin saber qué hacer, cuando Manta despertó.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es mirar, qué vergüenza- dijo Silver.

Hao los echó al piso de nuevo.

-¿Es que no lo entienden?- preguntó Hao, furioso -¡USTEDES YA PERDIERON¡Si no fuera porque conocieron a Yoh hoy se habrían ahorrado todo este dolor y hubieran sido parte de mi grupo!-

Opacho se asustó. Hao nunca se había mostrado tan furioso como entonces.

-Señor Hao- murmuró, con miedo.

A la distancia, los Shamanes contemplaban el lugar de la batalla.

-Los Grandes Espíritus no aceptarán a Hao- dijo la Doncella Yin.

-Es la Dama de Hierro- murmuraron-

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?-

-Porque aún resplandece la Luz de la Esperanza- dijo ella.

.-.

Las cinco Lilis y los Shamanes de Siberia se encontraron con muchos seguidores de Hao, y eran interminables. Pero recibieron ayuda inesperada de otros Shamanes que se opusieron a Hao.

-Serán destruidos por oponerse al señor Hao-

-No lo creo-

-Yoh está en el lugar al que pertenece. Su esencia ha dejado de existir- dijo Hao, furioso -¿Es que no entienden que ya no regresará?-

.-.

Yoh estaba casi por entrar cuando dos voces lo llamaron desde la distancia.

-¡Amo Yoh!-

-¡Yoh, no te dejes vencer!-

Amidamaru y... ¿Maris?

Yoh despertó, o eso creyó. Estaba en un universo inmenso, pero una chica le tomó la mano. Era Maris. Le sonreía y lo llevó con su velocidad hacia la Tierra, acompañados de Amidamaru. Todos vieron salir del pecho de Hao treS luces; una azul, otra violeta y la última blanca, que entró al cuerpo de Yoh.

La luz violeta se volvió Amidamaru, quien miró a Yoh. La azul se solidificó en Maris, convertida en una Tigre de Agua, con sus alas. Casi cayó, pero Len corrió a sostenerla, y pudo pararse.

Y la luz blanca...

Yoh empezó a moverse. Maris le sonrió, y cuando Yoh se levantó, le dio la bienvenida, mientras Amidamaru miraba a Maris y a Yoh con ganas de abrazarlos a los dos.

-Muchas gracias, Maris, Amidamaru- dijo Yoh cuando se levantó. Tomó su espada y le apuntó a Hao –He vuelto-

.-.

Hao estaba furioso. Yoh empezó a pelear junto con Chocolove, Jun, Minako, Fausto, Ryu, Lyzerg, Horo Horo y Len, quien había dejado a Maris con Anna, que le había devuelto sus audífonos a Yoh. La expresión de Anna expresión lo decía todo.

Ahora había una energía nueva en todos, algo que no habían sentido nunca. Atacaron a Hao de todas las formas, pero Hao, quien ya estaba irritado hasta el máximo, no iba a permitir que unas sabandijas lo vencieran. Cuando lo agarraron entre todos para que Yoh le diera el golpe de gracia, Hao deshizo su posesión, y cayó de pie al lado de Opacho.

-Señor Hao- dijo Opacho con miedo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Hao con irritación, sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué esta tan irritado? Nunca lo había visto así-

-Nunca había estado así- le dijo Hao, mirándolo por encima del hombro –Las sabandijas como ellos no me irritan-

-Usted no es el señor Hao- dijo Opacho, retrocediendo –Me da miedo- y salió corriendo.

Hao lo miró un momento, y después volvió a usar su posesión. Tiró a todos al suelo de un manotazo, y le ordenó a su Espíritu del Fuego que se comiera a los Grandes Espíritus. El Espíritu de Fuego rugió e hizo una brecha en la columna de luz que eran los Grandes Espíritus, quienes gritaron cuando empezaron a ser devorados con mil voces distintas.

Hao entró en la columna de luz, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Cuando emergió, su espíritu tenía un color dorado, y emanaba poder espiritual. Hao sonreía con el rostro contorsionado por la ira. Ahora verían ésas sabandijas...

Maris estaba junto con Anna, Kalin, Silver y Manta, mirándolo todo. Sabía lo que pasaría después, y la última opción que quedaba. Le dolía en el alma lo que iba a hacer, pero las Diosas del Agua ya se lo habían dicho. La próxima vez que usara sus poderes, su cuerpo mortal no resistiría. Ya no tenía más vidas para dar o recibir.

La próxima vez sería la última.

.-.

De un solo zarpazo, Hao destruyó todas las posesiones. Los únicos dos que no yacían en el piso eran Len e Yoh. El primero se sostenía sólo por Maris y Jun. El segundo, porque ése era su gemelo, y no debía dejar que lastimase a más gente. Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento: detener a Hao. Y lo lograrían.

Costara lo que costara.

.-.

La primera vez que Maris sintió la palpitación, pudo esconderla, simulando cansancio. La segunda, su pecho se movió y Manta y Silver vieron lo que le pasaba, o al menos lo suponían a nivel inconsciente. La tercera vez, Anna se dio vuelta y la vio.

La vio transformarse.

.-.

El mismo símbolo que había aparecido bajo Maris y Len cuando le transfirió las siete vidas apareció debajo de Maris. Ella se elevó, mientras una luz azul la rodeaba. Una ola de luz azul pasó sobre los que estaban heridos, y se curaron de inmediato. Su cuerpo se transformaba. Sus alas se volvieron las alas de un pez volador, alas de cristal celeste y azul. Su pelo pasó a ser liso y más negro que la noche, brillaba a la luz, era mucho más largo que su estatura y flotaba a su alrededor como las olas en el mar. La cubrieron gasas y tules hechas de niebla azul, que la cubrieron de la cabeza a los pies. Sus botas y sus guantes desaparecieron, al igual que su cola y orejas de tigre. Todo indicio del Tigre había desaparecido, dando lugar al Agua, el elemento de los Espíritus y de los seres etéreos.

Como los Grandes Espíritus.

Cuando Maris abrió sus ojos, estaban totalmente negros, más negros que su pelo. Su rostro ya no era el de una latina, sino que se asemejaba más a las mujeres chinas de piel pálida y amarilla. Sus rasgos eran los de la Maris anterior, pero se notaba que algo había cambiado definitivamente en su interior. Su brazalete se deshizo en una luz dorada que se transformó en una lanza fina, de color azul, y la gema que tenía en su mano izquierda apareció sobre el lado derecho de su pecho, sobre el corazón. Tenía membranas entre sus dedos, y una tiara de oro dejaba caer sobre su frente, entre los dos ojos, una gema azul.

Maris ahora era una Diosa del Agua.

.-.

Len e Yoh empezaron a atacar a Hao, pero el Espíritu de Fuego era demasiado fuerte. Tomó a uno con cada mano, y les dijo que él ya no los necesitaba, que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para crear un mundo digno de él. Tiró a Len y a Yoh al suelo, deshaciendo su posesión, y los dos hubieran muerto si no fuera porque alguien los salvó.

Maris.

Hao no lo creía. Len e Yoh tampoco. Nadie lo creía. Maris miró a Hao, quien, eufórico, les echó un torrente de llamas. Len e Yoh descubrieron que había una escudo protegiéndolos, de color azul. Los tres se elevaron.

-Len, es hora de vencer- le dijo Maris al chico chino, pero había algo en su voz que había cambiado. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando desde lejos, en un lugar donde había eco. A su alrededor la temperatura bajó veinte grados, pero Len no tiritó y le tomó una mano.

-Contigo, seguramente venceremos.

Yoh asintió.

.-.

Todos los que estaban rezando le dieron su energía a Yoh, Len y Maris. Los que estaban lejos y los que estaban cerca, desde Manta y Anna hasta los apaches que estaban en toda la aldea. Hao estaba más que furioso, y les lanzó otro torrente de llamas, pero el escudo lanzó una bomba de niebla que deshizo el fuego en miles de chispas.

Todos estaban asombrados. Frente a ellos se alzaba una mezcla de Basón y Amidamaru, con una energía azul que nunca habían visto. Era familiar para todos... Y pronto se dieron cuenta por qué.

Era una versión masculina del ser que había aparecido frente a los secuaces de Hao, cuando Maris le había dado siete de sus nueve vidas a Len. Y entonces se dieron cuenta que ése ser _era _Len, por lo menos en aspecto. Tenía alas azules y brillantes en la espalda, y empuñaba la lanza de Maris.

Len e Yoh estaban en el centro mismo de ése ser, en una gema azul, con Maris. No podían ver en qué se habían convertido, pero sentían una gran calidez, en especial Len, porque Maris estaba muy cerca de él. Hao los atacó con todo lo que tenía, pero con la lanza que tenía el nuevo ser, resistió todos los ataques.

Saltó hasta quedar por encima de Hao, y descargó su lanza sobre él.

El Espíritu del Fuego desapareció, al igual que Hao.

Una luz invadió a todos, y aparecieron fuera de la Aldea Apache. Miraron hacia donde debía estar la aldea y la vieron desaparecer.

El Torneo de los Shamanes había terminado.

Pero Len no había aparecido.

.-.

Estaba flotando en un lugar cálido, alguien le acariciaba el rostro. Se sentía bien, y sonrió. No sentía a Basón a su lado, pero eso no le preocupaba. Len abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con los de Maris.

Como Diosa del Agua.

Maris lo sostenía con su pelo, que flotaba como si fuera el mar, en medio de un espacio azul y celeste lleno de luz cálida. Maris tenía la cabeza de Len sobre sus rodillas, y le acariciaba el rostro con amor.

-Gracias... Len-kun- le dijo ella, con la misma voz que parecía venir desde muy lejos.

-Gracias a ti, Maris- le dijo Len –Jamás me había sentido tan bien como cuando fuimos uno en ese último instante... –

Maris le abrazó el pecho y lo besó en la boca. Jugó con su lengua, y Len se sorprendió. Ella nunca había hecho eso con él. Pero la dejó, porque se sentía bien... Y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. Len le correspondió.

-Len, debo decirte algo- dijo Maris, con un tono extraño de voz.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó él, sin abrir los ojos. Se sentía tan cálida cuando la abrazaba...

-Fue una Diosa del Agua la que permitió que derrotáramos a Hao- hizo una pausa, pero Len no la soltó ni abrió los ojos –Y ella me dijo que, la próxima vez que la invocara, sería la última-

-¿Que quieres decir?- le preguntó el chico chino, mirándola a los ojos, sin soltarla.

-Que mi cuerpo mortal no resistiría, pero que ya no lo necesitaría más-

A Len un frío le corrió por la espina dorsal. ¿Acaso ella iba a morir?

-No moriré, Len- le dijo Maris –pero ya no puedo regresar al mundo mortal-

.-.

Por más que lo buscaron, Len no aparecía en ningún lado. Basón estaba preocupado. Minako sí estaba, pero Yukari no, según la misma Minako, se había despedido de ella cuando la luz lo invadió todo. Maris tampoco estaba, y Lee Bruce Long había recuperado su cuerpo de zombi.

Cuando una posibilidad empezaba a helarles el corazón, Len apareció en medio de una nube de luz azul.

Pero parecía no respirar.

-¡Qué dices?- le preguntó Len, al borde de las lágrimas. No podía ser. Casi se la habían quitado antes y ahora...

Maris suspiró con tristeza. Sos ojos negros estaban tristes, pero no lloraba.

-Un cuerpo mortal no puede soportar tantas invocaciones de las Diosas del Agua en un mismo día. Yo las invoqué tres veces, aunque una fue de forma inconsciente-

-¿Tres?- preguntó Len –Me dijeron que una apareció cuando estábamos inconscientes, y la otra fue la última, pero la tercera... – de pronto calló. Sí, había habido otra vez, pero él no habría podido contemplarla porque había muerto, o casi –No... Cuando diste tus siete vidas por la mía... –

-No te pongas triste, Len- le dijo Maris, afligida –Ésas vidas no me servirían de nada en mí, pero sí las necesitaba en ti... Siete es el número de la perfección, y hubiera dado setenta veces siete mis nueve vidas por ti... –

-Pero... – Len no podía decir nada, las lágrimas le ahogaban las palabras.

-Len, cuando despiertes, por favor no llores. Ya no podré regresar al mundo mortal, pero cuando tú abandones tu mundo yo te llevaré a mí... –

-Hubiera preferido morir si eso te dejaba viva, Maris- le dijo Len, entre sollozos –Mi vida no vale nada sin ti-

-No es cierto. Tienes a tu hermana y a tu espíritu acompañante, además de tus amigos y tu familia que te ama-

-Pero es a ti a quien amo, Maris... – Len hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y dijo algo que le venía taladrando la mente desde mucho tiempo atrás –Tú no te dejaste llevar por el poder. Moriste porque tus padres te abandonaron. Eso fue algo que soñé y que pude interpretarlo sólo ahora-

Maris lo miró asombrada.

-Acerté¿verdad?-

Maris hizo una pausa.

-Len, cuando despiertes, no recordarás nada de lo que pasamos-

-¡NO¡No quiero olvidar los mejores momentos de mi vida¡Sin ti, sin siquiera tu recuerdo, mi existencia en ése mundo no tendrá sentido!-

-Mi recuerdo sólo te hará mal, Len. Hasta que no nos reunamos de nuevo aquí, no volverás a recordarme. Por favor, no lo intentes, porque no te lo permitiré. Y si mi sólo recuerdo te hace infeliz, sólo aumentará nuestro dolor-

Len no podía mirarla a los ojos. Las lágrimas le surcaban la cara, miraba sus manos, sin poder creerlo. Tenía los párpados cerrados con fuerza, y sólo cuando Maris sintió lo que pasaba, ella abrió los ojos.

Len estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre.

Maris se impresionó al ver esto, y le levantó la cara a Len. Sabía que el destino era irreversible, pero no podía dejarlo así. Ella también lloraba, pero sus lágrimas eran azules, porque su sangre era azul. Lo besó con fuerza, abrazándolo. No quería separarse de él. _No quería_. Pero su cuerpo había quedado destrozado por el gran poder que había liberado, y no podía volver al mundo mortal.

Le puso la mano en la nuca a Len para que no se alejara, y lo hizo desvanecerse. Con suavidad, como cuando cae un sauce joven. Lo miró sobre su largo pelo negro que flotaba como la superficie del mar, mientras la sangre de Len todavía estaba en su rostro, inalterable, como si fuera parte de su piel. Las lágrimas de Maris ya habían llegado al suelo. Con un último beso, se despidió de Len.

.-.

.-.

OO No te puedo creer... Ah, no esto no se va a quedar así, no señor... ¿O sí? Porque Maris no puede volver a reencarnar, al menos según las Diosas del Agua, y ella nunca se equivocan¿o si?

Nakokun


	11. Epílogo

Yumesan

11: Epílogo

Len despertó casi de inmediato.

-Maris... – fue lo único que dijo antes de echarse a llorar.

No le importaba que los otros lo vieran. Era la primera vez que lloraba, la primera vez que se permitía llorar de ése modo, y Jun lo abrazó.

Minako entendía lo que pasaba, y entendía el dolor de Len. Los otros lo suponían, o lo sospechaban. De nuevo, Maris había dado todo por los seres que amaba y ahora no podría volver...

De repente, se le apareció una esperanza a Minako. Era remota, y no estaba segura si funcionaría, pero era la único que podía hacer. Miró su mano izquierda, donde estaba el mismo brazalete que usaba Maris, y entendió que le había cedido sus poderes. Todos ellos, pero a Minako sólo le interesaba uno en ése momento. Uno que no sabía si se podía usar una o dos veces, pero...

-Len, ven aquí- dijo, tomando a Len de la mano, quien aún lloraba -necesito de tu ayuda-

Lo llevó lejos de los otros, donde había estado la Aldea Apache. Sólo había piedras y arena, como antes de aparecer para el Torneo de los Shamanes.

-Len, necesito que la recuerdes, que sientas lo más intenso que has sentido por ella. Debes dejar de llorar, o si no, no funcionará. Deja de llorar, Len, no funciona con recuerdos dolorosos, y todo saldrá mal-

Len dejó de llorar, pero miró a Minako sin comprender.

-Pero su cuerpo... Ella ni siquiera puede verme como espíritu o en mis sueños, y no sé... –

-Haz lo que te digo, Len-

Len lo intentó. Recordó la primera vez que intentó besarle, cuando sintió su alma sincronizarse con la de ella, cuando la había besado en China, las veces en que dormían abrazados, los recuerdos más felices de su vida se amontonaron en su cabeza, y casi no escuchó a Minako.

-Siete vidas imperfectas para una vida perfecta... - empezó Minako -Yo, una de las Hijas del Agua invoco a mis Diosas para ofrecerles siete de mis nueve vidas-

El mismo símbolo de la estrella con seis puntas, con una estrella en cada punta y tres en el centro volvió a aparecer. Len levantó la vista. No lo creía. ¿Acaso ella podría...?

-¡LES OFREZCO SIETE POR UNA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TRAIGAN AL ESPÍRITU DE MARIS, Y DEVUÉLVANLA A LA VIDA QUE NUNCA DEBIÓ HABERLE SIDO QUITADA!-

El símbolo brilló con una luz deslumbrante, una columna de luz blanca y azul llegó hasta el cielo, mientras dentro del símbolo las Diosas del Agua aparecían, pero ésta vez era diferente. Maris no estaba muerta, no, pero su cuerpo no existía más. ¿Acaso el hechizo para revivir podría hacer reaparecer el cuerpo de Maris y volverla a la vida?

Maris estaba allí, como Diosa del Agua, pero ahora las Diosas las dejaban allí. El largo pelo negro de Maris la envolvió, y cuando se apartó, pudieron ver que era ella, la misma Tigre de Agua que había sido antes de invocar por última vez a su Yumesan. Len no lo creía, no podía ser ella, si le había dicho que no podía volver...

-Parece que funcionó- dijo Minako antes que la luz desapareciera. Las Diosas del Agua desaparecieron, pero Maris no. Aún estaba allí, y cuando su largo pelo negro se apartó, vieron que estaba vestida con ropas diferentes.

Ahora llevaba una polera sin mangas, unida en una sola pieza a un vestido largo hasta los pies, con dos grandes tajos a los costados. Sus guantes le llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo, y sus botas a la mitad del muslo. Llevaba en la frente una gema de color azul, y su cola y orejas se asemejaban más a la de un tigre que nunca. Toda su ropa tenía el mismo color que su cola y orejas: azul claro con rayas negras.

Minako, cayó al suelo, agotada. Chocolove la atrapó, mientras los otros llegaban corriendo detrás. Maris estaba más hermosa que nunca, y sus alas eran majestuosas. El largo pelo negro de Maris volvió a su largo natural, y cuando abrió sus ojos, todos vieron que eran de un color marrón con un brillo especial que jamás le habían visto.

Maris había vuelto.

Len y Maris no dejaron de abrazarse en todo el viaje de vuelta. Maris ni siquiera se cambió de ropa, pero hizo desaparecer sus alas. Minako sabía que cuando la Portadora moría o evolucionaba, su Sombra, si ya se habían separado, adquiría sus poderes hasta que regresara a la tierra. Y, si ella era feliz con Chocolove y le sobraban ocho vidas, lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle la felicidad a Maris y a Len.

Se los explicó después de la primera media hora de alegría desenfrenada, y después se durmió en los brazos de Chocolove. Al fin y al cabo, ése moreno era alguien muy especial... Casi tanto como lo era Len para Maris.

Se despidieron de Lyzerg, quien se fue con las cinco Lilis, mientras Maris hacía aparecer su Tigre de Agua, el mismo que habían usado para reencontrarse con Len e Yoh. Ahora era mucho más grande y majestuoso que antes, y pudieron ir volando hasta Japón.

-Eso significa lo que ya sabemos- dijo Minako –Mientras más amor siente la Portadora, mayores son sus poderes, si está con la persona que ama- y volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de Chocolove.

De hecho, se pasaron, así que Minako le tuvo que decir a Maris que volviera. Pero al fin llegaron a la casa de Yoh, y Anna les dijo que se quedaran una noche allí. Chocolove había ido con ellos, y Minako no se separaba de él.

Ésa noche hicieron fiesta, y hasta Anna sonrió. Maris ayudó en la cocina, con Minako, Tamao y Jun. Hasta Len fue a ayudar, para no separarse de Maris. Basón tuvo que esperar afuera de la cocina, pero ya no se preocupaba tanto por Len.

Bailaron temas lentos. Maris con Len, Minako con Chocolove, Fausto con Eliza, Yoh con Anna, Ryu con Jun, Horo Horo con Tamao, y Pilika con Manta, quien se tenía que agarrar fuerte para no caerse. Cuando por fin se fueron a dormir, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, pero todavía estaba oscuro.

La casa pronto quedó en silencio. Len y Maris, en su habitación, estaban abrazados, tal y como siempre les había gustado dormir.

-Pero hay una cosa que me tiene intrigado- Maris lo miró -Nunca pude ver la forma de tu Yumesan-

Maris sonrió.

-Sabes muy bien cómo es- e hizo una pausa –Toma la forma del ser que más se ama-

Len la besó.

FIN

Guts, he aquí el final! Ah, no saben lo que demoré en hacerlo, no porque no supiera cómo por no tener finales, sino que tenía _demasiados_: en uno, Maris regresaba como bebé y empezaba todo de nuevo, en otro reencarnaba en la prometida de Len, en un tercero –que fue una locura desde el vamos- Maris mataba a Len y se iban juntos al otro mundo, en otro Hao la encontraba y se quedaba con ella –en el reino de las Diosas del Agua!- en otro Maris no regresaba y Len moría de pena, y quinientos años después reencarnaba para competir en un nuevo Torneo de Shamanes –donde Maris había llorado tanto que se había convertido en piedra, y el Shaman King era la reencarnación de Len, quien al fin la encontraba y vivían felices en el reino de las Diosas del Agua, después de purificar definitivamente a Hao- lo cual podía dar cabida a una continuación, pero me pareció que era demasiado alargue del dolor para la parejita. Y eso sin contar que había hecho una variación de lo anterior, donde Len, en vez de morir, se congelaba hasta el siguiente Torneo de los Shamanes –que era cincuenta años después, donde los nietos de Jun participaban- y se tenía que enfrentar a la reencarnación de Hao para poder estar con Maris, y otro donde Maris regresaba sin más explicación, y se casaba con Len diez años después, cuando Minako y Chocolove ya se habían casado y esperaban una hija. Y eso sólo para empezar.

En fin, he terminado. Debo decirles que cuando empecé a escribir Yumesan, jamás imaginé éste alargue ni el final que tiene. Y los finales que podría haber tenido. Hasta pensé en poner no uno, sin varios epílogos, para que eligieran el que mejor les pareciera o dejarlo con múltiples finales. Creo que mi mente es más hiperactiva de lo que pensaba.

Y por cierto, lo que dijo Maris del Yumesan es cierto: cuando la –o él- Portadora encuentra a la persona que será el amor de su vida, su Yumesan toma la forma de ésa persona o de ése ser. Antes toma la forma de una combinación entre su animal y su elemento, en éste caso, si Maris no estuviera enamorada de Len, su Yumesan tendría la forma de un tigre celeste con alas de pez volador hechas de cristal y hielo, sin contar el aura azul que lo rodearía, pero como Len es el amor de su vida, su Yumesan tendría la forma de Len con alas, sería de pura luz, porque el Yumesan es propio de tods ls Portadors de Sombra, sin importar animal o elemento, ya que está hecho de luz y de amor. 


End file.
